Dragon Conquerors by Definition
by Luna Nightrider
Summary: Der erste "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" Film mit einer kleinen Änderung: Was wäre, wenn Hicks eine Zwillingsschwester hätte? An welchen Stellen wäre das Abenteuer anders verlaufen? Und wären das positive oder negative Änderungen? Fang einfach an zu lesen, um diese Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen.
1. Kapitel 1

Hey! Ich melde mich mit einer neuen Fanfiction aus meiner Pause zurück.

Ich weiß, dass die Idee nicht besonders originell ist, ich habe selbst auch schon dutzende Fanfictions dieser Art sowohl auf deutsch, als auch auf englisch gelesen. Aber immer gab es irgendetwas, dass mich gestört hat, sei es, dass Hicks (Zwillings-)Schwester kein eigenständiger Charakter war (sondern Hicks in doppelter Ausführung) oder dass mir das Set-Up an sich nicht gefallen hat (Schwester ist als Baby verschwunden, taucht als Teenager aus Zufall wieder in Berk auf und akzeptiert augenblicklich ihre neue Situation [welches Mädchen von 15 oder 16 Jahren würde so reagieren?] und lebt sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf Berk ein).

Mir ging die Idee nicht aus dem Kopf, dass ich die (vermutlich größtensteils unbewussten) Fehler meiner Vorgänger besser machen wollte. Deshalb hier nun mein Versuch.

Ich wünsche ganz viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 1

„ **Das ist Berk. Es liegt 12 Tage nördlich von Trostlos und ein paar Grad südlich von Schweinekalt. Und mitten auf dem Längengrad der Langeweile.**

 **Mein Dorf. Kurz gesagt: Stur. Es existiert seit sieben Generationen, aber jedes einzelne Gebäude ist neu. Hier kann man fischen, jagen und malerische Sonnenuntergänge genießen.**

 **Das einzige Problem ist: Das Ungeziefer. An den meisten Orten gibt es Mäuse oder Mücken. Bei uns gibt es Drachen!**

 **Andere würden umziehen. Wir nicht. Wir sind Wikinger. Unser Problem ist: Dickköpfigkeit.**

 **Ich heiße Hicks. Toller Name, ich weiß. Aber es gibt Schlimmere. Eltern glauben, grässliche Namen schrecken Gnome und Trolle ab. Als würde die charmante Art von uns Wikinger nicht reichen."**

Ich rannte quer durchs Dorf auf dem Weg zur Schmiede, in der ich bei Drachenangriffen bei der Waffenreperatur zu helfen hatte. Ich war spät dran und das wurde natürlich bemerkt. Eine Hand packte mich am Kragen.

„Hicks?! Was macht den der Junge schon wieder? Was machst du hier draußen? Du sollst rein gehen!"

„ **Das ist Haudrauf der Stoische, Oberhaupt unseres Stammes. Es heißt, er hätte schon als ganz kleines Kind einem Drachen den Kopf abgerissen. Ob ich das glaube? Oh ja!"**

Schon wieder unterwegs bekam ich noch die Unterhaltung von Haudrauf und einem anderen Wikinger mit.

„Womit ha'm wir's zu tun?"

Starkard, der andere Wikinger, antwortete ihm: „Gronckel, Naddern und ein paar Zipper. Ach, und Hoark hat einen Riesenhaften Alptraum gesichtet."

„Auch Nachtschatten?" „Noch keine gesehen." „Gut."

Endlich erreichte ich die Schmiede, wo ich schon erwartet wurde.

„Oh. Schön, dass du auch mal aufkreuzt. Dachte schon, die hätten dich verschleppt!"

Ich zog schnell meine Schürze an und machte mich an die Arbeit.

„Was? Wen? Mich? Also mal echt! Ich bin doch viel zu muskulös für deren Geschmack. Die wüssten gar nicht, was sie machen sollten mit diesem ganzen Ich!"

„Die werden ja wohl auch Zahnstocher brauchen!"

Aus der Ecke kam ein Kichern und dann erhob sich ein brauner Wuschelkopf aus einer Kiste.

„Jap. Als Zahnstocher würde er sich wunderbar machen."

Daraufhin tauchte sie wieder ab und kramte weiter in dem Chaos rum.

„ **Der schwungvolle Schwachkopf mit der austauschbaren Hand ist Grobian. Ich war bei ihm schon Lehrjunge als ich klein war. Das heißt: Noch kleiner …**

 **Und der Wuschelkopf? Meine Zwillingsschwester Hilja. Noch schlaksiger als ich, aber weniger tollpatschig und einige Minuten jünger."**

Draußen höre ich Haudrauf Befehle geben.

„Wir steigen auf Bodenwaffen um. Gegenangriff mit Katapulten."

Kurz darauf setzt ein Drache ein weiteres Haus in Brand.

„Wie gesagt: Altes Dorf, viele, viele neue Häuser."

Auch die anderen haben das Feuer bemerkt und die Jugendlichen vom Brandschutz eilen mit Wassereimern herbei.

„ **Ach und das sind Fischbein, Rotzbakke, die Zwillinge Raffnuss und Taffnuss … Und das ist Astrid!"**

Mein Gesicht sah wohl total peinlich aus, denn hinter meinem Rücken bekam Hilja einen Lachanfall.

„Hicks! Reiß dich wieder zusammen. Sie wird dich nie mögen."

Ich nickte. Sie hatte Rechte. Im ganzen Dorf mochten mich zwei Leute: Hilja und Grobian. Alle anderen waren nur genervt, wenn ich auftauchte.

„ **Was die machen ist tausendmal cooler."**

Trotz Hiljas Warnung versuchte ich, mich aus der Schmiede zu stehlen. Grobian erwischte mich.

„Och komm, lass mich raus. Bitte! Ich muss endlich mal punkten."

„Du hast schon so oft gepunktet. Leider im gegnerischen Feld."

Hilja sah mich mitleidig an. Dieses Gespräch hatten wir schon dutzende Male geführt. Sie kannte meine Ungeschicklichkeit, die mich jedes Mal hinderte, meinen Plan komplett umzusetzen.

Ich versuchte, Grobian zu überreden.

„Bitte. Zwei Minuten. Wenn ich einen Drachen töte, wird sich mein Leben unendlich verbessern. Vielleicht krieg ich sogar ne Freundin."

„Du kannst keinen Hammer halten, keine Axt schwingen … Du kannst nicht mal so'n Ding werfen."

Grobian hält eine Bola in die Höhe, bevor ein Wikinger sie greift und damit einen Drachen vom Himmel holt.

Ich gab klein bei: „Gut, ich geb's zu. Aber dafür hab ich diesen Apparat."

Ich tätschelte meine selbstgebaute Maschine, die daraufhin eine Bola losschoss und einen Wikinger vor der Schmiede traf.

Grobian sah sein Argument bestätigt.

„Siehst du? Genau davon rede ich die ganze Zeit."

„Das muss bloß noch ein bisschen justiert werden."

„Kann ich dir dabei helfen?" Hilja hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne und stellte sich neben mich. Ich nickte kurz, als Grobian weitersprach.

„Nö, nö, nö, Hicks! Wenn du jemals Drachen töten willst da draußen. Junge, dann geht so was … Gar nicht."

Grobian deutete vage in meine Richtung. Obwohl mich dieser Kommentar ziemlich tief traf, versuchte ich die Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Mit „so was" meinst du alles an mir ..."

Hilja, die meine Gefühle durchschaut hatte, nahm mitfühlend meine Hand.

„Genau! Klar erkannt. Hör auf, alles an dir zu sein!" „Ohhh..." „Ohhhh ja." „Freundchen … Du, du spielt ein gefährliches Spiel, indem du dieses geballte Wikinger … Dings unterdrückst. Das wird Folgen für dich haben!"

Ich hob drohend den Zeigefinger, während Hilja sich wieder entfernte. Das ist typisch für sie: Wenn es mir nicht gut geht, kommt sie und bleibt, bis es wieder besser ist. Sie sagt dabei selten ein Wort, und trotzdem verstehe ich, was sie mir sagen will.

„Das nehme ich in Kauf. Schwert. Schleifen. Jetzt."

Grobian warf mir ein Schwert zu, während Hilja ihm unbemerkt eine Grimasse schnitt.

Während dem Schleifen ließ ich meine Gedanken schweifen.

„ **Irgendwann geh ich da raus. Drachen töten ist bei uns nämlich ein absolutes Muss.**

 **Mit dem Kopf eines Nadders würde ich immerhin schon mal auffallen.**

 **Gronckel sind heftig. Wenn ich so einen erledige, bekomme ich huntert pro 'ne Freundin.**

 **Ein Zipper? Exotisch. Zwei Köpfe, doppelte Punktzahl."**

Am Katapult gab es Probleme.

„Die ha'm die Schafe gefunden!", hörte ich den Ausguck vom Dienst rufen und dann die Stimme von Haudrauf:

„Feuer über der unteren Böschung verstärken! Beeilung!"

„ **Und dann gibt es da noch den riesenhaften Alptraum. Nur die allerbesten Wikinger machen auf den Jagd. Er hat die fiese Angewohnheit, sich selbst in Brand zu setzen."**

Wie aus dem Nichts züngelten Flammen am Katapult entlang und ein knallroter Drache kam daraus hervor. Bevor irgendwer reagierte, griff Haudrauf ihn an. Der Kampf dauerte jedoch nur wenige Sekunden, da sich der Drache, von einem pfeifenden Geräusch oberhalb der Wolkendecke vertrieben, zurückzog.

„ **Aber der absolute Hauptgewinn ist der Drache, den noch nie einer gesehen hat. Wir nennen ihn den ..."**

„NACHTSCHATTEN! In Deckung!"

Mitten aus den Wolken brach ein bläulicher Blitz hervor und ließ in einer Explosion das Katapult hochgehen.

„ **Das Vieh hat noch nie Essen geklaut, hat sich noch nie gezeigt, und"**

Eine weitere Explosion lässt die brennenden Reste des Katapults zusammenbrechen. Die Wikinger darauf bringen sich gerade noch rechtzeitig durch einen Sprung in Sicherheit.

„ **Hat noch nie sein Ziel verfehlt. Niemand hat je einen Nachtschatten erlegt. Darum werde ich der Erste sein."**

* * *

Okay, das war dann also das erste Kapitel. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie regelmäßig die Updates sein werden, aber ich versuche so ein bis zwei Kapitel in der Woche, ähnlich wie bei „Wie sie es erfuhr". Die einzelnen Kapitel werden auf jeden Fall deutlich länger sein, dafür gibt es dann aber insgesamt weniger.


	2. Kapitel 2

Und hier ist wie versprochen Kapitel 2. Viel Spaß

* * *

 **Kapitel 2**

Grobian wirft einen Blick nach draußen und erkennt sofort die Dringlichkeit der Situation.

„Halt du die Stellung, Hicks! Die brauchen mich da draußen."

Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Ich bin Grobian los und kann mich auf die Socken machen.

Nachdem er seine Zange gegen eine Axt eintauscht, läuft er hinaus. In der Tür dreht er sich noch einmal um.

„Keinen Mucks! Klar? Du weißt, warum!"

Dann brüllt er und ist verschwunden.

Ich renne augenblicklich zu meinem Katapult und mache es fahrbereit.

„Denk gar nicht erst dran!", höre ich eine warnende Stimme. Mist. Stimmt ja. Hilja war ja auch noch da.

„Das ist meine Chance! Ich muss mich endlich beweisen", versuchte ich, sie zu überzeugen.

„Grobian hat gesagt, du sollst bleiben, also bleibst du", wies sie mich an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst das nicht. Ich muss das tun!"

Mit diesen Worten schnappte ich mir mein Katapult und rannte aus der Schmiede.

Im Getümmel der Kämpfenden hörte ich Sätze wie „Hicks, wo willst du hin?" und „Geh wieder rein!". „Jaja, schon klar. Bin gleich zurück!" war meine einzige Antwort. Ich lief weiter und hielt erst an, als ich eine einsame Hügelkuppe erreichte. Dort machte ich mein Gefährt schussbereit und wartete geduldig.

„Bitte … Ich muss ihn erwischen, ich muss ihn erwischen."

Hinter mir hörte ich ein Schnaufen, ließ mich aber nicht ablenken, als ich einen Schatten am Himmel sah. Eines der Katapulte ging in Flammen auf und ich schoss die Bola ab. Der Rückstoß warf mich zu Boden, aber ich rappelte mich schnell wieder auf und sah, wie meine Bola ihr Ziel traf und der Drache im Wald abstürzte.

„Du hast ihn echt getroffen?"

Hilja. War ja klar. Ich ignorierte sie und führte ein Freudentänzchen auf.

„Ich hab ihn getroffen! Hat das irgendwer gesehen, hä?"

Plötzlich schrie meine Schwester auf. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah, wie ein Riesenhafter Alptraum mein Katapult zertrat und nach Hilja schnappte.

„Außer dir, meine ich ..."

Wir liefen gleichzeitig los, Hilja in die eine Richtung und ich in die andere. Der Alptraum verfolgte mich, großartig …

Ich rannte schreiend den Hügel wieder hinab und ging auf der Plaza hinter einem der Pfähle in Deckung. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn der Drache schoss nun seine Flammen auf mich. Ängstlich versuchte ich durch die Flammen etwas zu erkennen, als ein Schatten an mir vorbeijagte und den Alptraum angriff.

Ich erkannte Haudrauf, der auf den Drachen einschlug, bis dieser nur noch kläglich wimmerte und einige Tropfen einer brennenden Flüssigkeit aus seinem Maul liefen.

„Nun hat sich's ausgeglüht." Er versetzte dem Drachen einen letzten Schlag und vertrieb ihn dadurch. Und das war natürlich der Moment, in dem sich der Pfahl entschied, umzufallen. Die Fackel, die oben drauf befestigt war, rollte einmal durchs Dorf und ließ Trümmer auf ihrem Weg zurück. Ich zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn die Fackel irgendwo anstieß.

„ **Ach, ähm … Eins hab ich noch vergessen zu erwähnen ..."**

Auf ihrem Weg rollte die Fackel über ein Netz gefangener Naddern, welche sich rasch aus den glühenden Resten befreien. Der Angriff der Drachen ist vorüber. Die Tiere fliehen, aber nehmen beinahe alles an Lebensmitteln und Tieren mit.

Ich blicke auf „Tschuldige, Vater … Dafür hab ich aber 'n Nachtschatten erwischt."

Er packt mich am Kragen und zieht mich ins Dorf. Ich versuche, ihn irgendwie zu überzeugen.

„Es, es ist nicht wie die letzten paar Male, Vater. Ich hab ihn wirklich, echt getroffen! Ihr wart beschäftigt und ich habe direkt auf ihn gezielt. Hilja hat es auch gesehen. Er ist abgestürzt, gleich neben dem Krähenkliff. Wir müssen einen Suchtrupp da rausschicken, bevor ..."

Vater unterbricht mich: „Schluss damit! Schluss – damit. Wann immer du das Haus verlässt, gibt es eine … Katastrophe! Verstehst du nicht, dass ich größere Probleme habe? Der Winter steht vor der Tür und ich habe ein ganzes Dorf durchzufüttern!"

„Also mal unter uns … Ein bisschen weniger Futter täte dem Dorf ganz gut, findest du nicht?"

Mein Sarkasmus kommt nicht wie erwünscht an.

„Das ist kein Witz, junger Mann." Er stöhnt. „Wieso tust du nicht einfach, was man dir sagt?"

„Ich kann mich nicht brensen! Wenn ich einen Drachen sehe, dann muss ich ihn einfach … töten. Verstehst du, so … bin ich nun mal, Vater."

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Du magst vieles sein, mein Sohn, aber ein Drachentöter ganz bestimmt nicht. Abmarsch nach Hause."

Jetzt wendet er sich an Grobian.

Und du sorgst dafür, dass er da ankommt! Ich muss das Schlachtfeld hier aufräumen."

Er seufzt und wendet sich zum Gehen. Ich hätte am liebsten noch was gesagt, aber Grobian zieht mich einfach mit. Wir kommen an den anderen Jugendlichen vorbei, die natürlich über mich herziehen.

„Die Show war der Hammer", ruft mir Taffnuss hinterher. Rotzbakke schließt sich an:

„Ich hab noch nie jemanden so abkacken sehen. Warst 'ne große Hilfe."

Ich starte einen Versuch ihm zu antworten.

„Danke, danke. War 'n Versuch … das heißt ..."

Grobian schiebt Rotzbakke weg. „Au." Dann lacht er sich kaputt.

Mittlerweile sind wir Zuhause angekommen. Ich versuche, Grobian zu erklären, was passiert ist.

„Ich hab wirklich einen getroffen."

„Na klar, Hicks ..."

„Er hört einfach nie zu!"

„Das liegt in der Familie."

„ … und wenn er mal zuhört, dann immer mit so 'nem enttäuschten Blick, als hätte ihm jemand zu wenig Speck auf sein Brot getan."

Ich versuche, meinen Vater zu imitieren.

„'Tschuldigung, Frau Wirtin. Sie haben mir hier eben gerade den falschen Nachwuchs serviert. Ich hatte 'n extra großen Burschen mit fetten Muckis bestellt. Diesen kühnen Helden von der Tageskarte! Dieser – Hänfling da ist doch nur 'ne halbe Portion."

Mir brach die Stimme weg. Den Schmerz länger zu verbergen, war eh nicht mehr nötig. Grobian versuchte, mich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Hör mal, Junge, du verstehst da was grundlegend falsch. Es ist nicht unbedingt dein Äußeres .. Es ist dein Inneres, was er nicht ausstehen kann."

Du hast falsch angesetzt, mein Lieber. Ich konterte mit meinem üblichen Sarkasmus.

„Ja. Schön, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben ..."

„Kurz gesagt: Hör auf, etwas sein zu wollen, was du nicht bist."

„Ich will doch nur mit dazu gehören ..."

Ich drehte mich um und betrat das Haus.

Drinnen wartete Hilja auf mich. Sie war wohl nach dem Angriff des Riesenhaften Alptraum hierher in Sicherheit geflohen.

„Was hat so lang gedauert?" Sie klang besorgt.

„Vater hat mich erwischt und mich mal wieder vor dem ganzen Dorf bloßgestellt." Sie nickte.

„Ich hab dich und Grobian reden hören. Das scheint dich alles ganz schön zu treffen."

„Was? Dass Vater mich entweder ignoriert oder total enttäuscht aussieht? Dass außer dir und Grobian keiner im Dorf normal mit mir redet?"

Sie nickte. Ganz tief in mir drinnen wusste ich, dass sie mir nur helfen wollte, aber manchmal machte sie es einfach nur schlimmer.

„Ich geh jetzt", waren meine einzigen Worte, bevor ich durch die Hintertür ging und meine Schwester zurückließ.

Sie rief mir noch irgendwas nach, aber ich konnte die Worte nicht mehr verstehen.

* * *

Hier am Anfang hab ich noch nicht so viele Geschwister-Momente, ich verspreche aber, dass das noch mehr werden. Und später kommen auch ein paar kleine Änderungen in der Geschichte, die aber die Handlung nicht großartig beeinflussen.

Ich suche übrigens noch nach einem Drachen für Hilja. Ich hab schon alles geplant, wie die beiden sich kennen lernen, aber ich bin mir einfach mega unsicher, welche Spezies am besten zu ihr passen würde. Also wer Vorschläge hat: Immer her damit!


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 ist da! Ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

Ich irrte den ganzen Vormittag durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach dem abgestürzten Drachen. Irgendwann war ich so frustriert, dass ich meinen Suchplan einfach komplett durchstrich.

„Die Götter hassen mich … Andere verlier'n ihr Taschenmesser oder 'nen Becher, aber ich, ich muss gleich 'nen ganzen Drachen verlieren."

Ich schlug einen Ast aus dem Weg. Dieser schnellte zurück und traf mich mitten ihm Gesicht.

„Au!"

Als ich mir die Wange hielt, sah ich mir die Umgebung genauer an. Mitten hindurch ging ein Graben, den etwas Großes hinterlassen hatte. Konnte das etwa der Nachtschatten sein?

Neugierig folgte ich dem Graben. Als ich über eine kleine Anhöhe schaute, sah ich auf der anderen Seite etwas großes und schwarzes liegen. Der Nachtschatten! Erschrocken duckte ich mich wieder und schaute erst nach einigen Sekunden wieder vorsichtig hoch. Der Drache rührte sich nicht, also konnte ich es wagen, mich zu nähern. Ich zog mein Messer und bewegte mich vorsichtig an einem Felsblock entlang auf den Drachen zu.

„Oh … Ich – ich – ich hab's getan! Oh … Ich hab's getan! Jetzt wird endlich alles gut! Yeah! Ich habe sie erlegt, die gewaltige Bestie!"

Ich mimte eine Siegerpose, in der ich einen Fuß auf den Drachen stellte. Dieser stieß mich mit einer kurzen Bewegung nach hinten. Ich ließ mich dadurch nicht von meinem Plan abbringen und näherte mich dem Drachen erneut.

„Jetzt bring ich dich um, Drache. Ich nehm jetzt das Messer, schneid dein Herz raus und bring's meinem Vater. Ich bin ein Wikinger. ICH BIN EIN WIKINGER!"

Ich machte den Fehler, dem Drachen in die Augen zu sehen, welche mich angstvoll anstarrten. Ich starrte zurück und der Nachtschatten ließ nach einiger Zeit den Kopf sinken, in Erwartung des Todesstoßes. Ich konnte das nicht tun! Ich ließ mein Messer sinken.

„Das war ich ...", wurde mir plötzlich klar.

Ich wandte mich zum Gehen, aber entschied mich dann doch anders und drehte mich wieder um. Ich ging neben dem Drachen auf die Knie und begann, die Seile zu zerschneiden. Als das letzte zerriss, sprang der Drache auf und warf mich zu Boden. Sein Vorderbein auf meiner Brust starrte er mich lange Zeit nur an. Dann riss er den Kopf zurück und brüllte mir ins Gesicht. Schließlich ließ er von mir ab und flog davon, immer wieder in Felsen oder Bäume krachend. Ich stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und ging ein paar Schritte. Plötzlich überkam mich das Erlebte der vergangenen Minuten und mit einem letzten Wimmern fiel ich zu Boden.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich dort lag, aber als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatte es bereits angefangen zu dämmern. Ich richtete mich auf und ging langsam zurück nach Hause. Am Waldrand sah ich Hilja, die auf mich wartete.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", fragte sie, Sorge in der Stimme.

„Den Nachtschatten suchen", erklärte ich.

„Und, hast du ihn gefunden?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, zu müde, um alles zu erklären.

„Lass uns heimgehen, ja?"

Wir betraten leise das Haus, wo Vater am Feuer saß. Ich gab Hilja ein Zeichen, mir zu folgen und wir schlichen auf allen Vieren die Treppe hinauf. Vater bemerkte uns trotzdem.

„Hicks! Hilja! Wartet."

„Vater … ähm … Ich muss mit dir reden, Vater ..." Ich lief wieder einige Stufen hinunter.

„Ich muss auch mit dir reden, mein Sohn. Und mit dir auch, Hilja."

„Ich hab keine Lust gegen Drachen zu kämpfen, Vater."

Vater und ich sprachen gleichzeitig, weshalb ich seine Worte nicht verstand. Hilja stand einfach still neben mir. Wir hielten beide kurz inne. Und redeten dann wieder gleichzeitig: „Was?"

Vater gab mir den Vortritt: „Äh, du zuerst."

Ich lehnte ab: „Nein, ähm … nein, nein … Du zuerst."

Er seufzte.

„Na gut … Dein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung: Drachentraining. Es geht gleich morgen früh los."

Mist. Genau das wollte ich eben nicht. Ich versuchte, mich zu erklären.

„Oh … Hätte ich bloß zuerst angefangen … Ich, äh, wollte nämlich sagen, äh, weißt du … Wir, äh, haben einen Überschuss an drachenbekämpfenden Wikingern, aber … haben wir auch genung brotbackende Wikinger oder … heimwerkende Wikinger, oder ..."

Hilja warf mir einen Blick zu, der wohl so viel bedeutete wie „Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht?"

„Ihr braucht das hier." Vater reichte jedem von uns eine Axt. Hilja nahm ihre an, ich ließ meine sofort wieder sinken.

„Ich … will … keine … Drachen bekämpfen."

„Hahaha … Komm schon. Klar willst du!"

„Ich sag's mal anders: Vater, ich kann keine Drachen töten."

„Aber du wirst Drachen töten."

„Nein, ich bin echt super total sicher, das werd ich nicht."

„Es wird aber Zeit Hicks." Vater wurde ungeduldig. Ein ganz schlechtes Zeichen.

„Hörst du nicht, was ich sage?" Warum fragte ich überhaupt, natürlich hörte er es nicht.

„Es ist mir ernst, mein Sohn." Ja toll, mir auch. Statt zu antworten rollte ich nur mit den Augen.

Vater sprach weiter: „Wenn du diese Axt bei dir hast, dann hast du uns alle bei dir. Das bedeutet, du bewegst dich wie wir, du redest wie wir, du denkst wie wir." Das wollte ich doch gar nicht.

„Schluss mit … so was!" Er gestikulierte vage in meine Richtung.

„Du deutest auf alles an mir ..."

„Geht das klar?"

„Ich finde, unsere Unterhaltung verläuft ziemlich einseitig ..."

„Geht das klar?!" Ich hatte eh keine Wahl und gab klein bei.

„Klar."

„Gut." Vater nickte. „Trainiert hart, ich komme wieder … wahrscheinlich."

„Und ich bleibe hier … vermutlich."

„Was war denn los? Was ist passiert, dass du plötzlich nicht mehr zum Drachentraining willst?"

Hilja und ich saßen oben in meinem Zimmer und sie löcherte mich mit Fragen.

„Ich hab den Nachtschatten gefunden ..."

„Und?"

„Wie und? Ich hab ihn halt gefunden und wollte ihn umbringen, um mich endlich zu beweisen."

Sie rutschte näher und nahm meine Hand. Ich sah auf und schaute ihr in die Augen. Mein nächster Satz war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Ich hab ihn freigelassen ..."

„Du hast was?!" Hilja sprang entsetzt auf und richtete sich vor mir zu ihrer vollen, nicht gerade imposanten Größe auf.

„Ich hab den Nachtschatten freigelassen", sagte ich noch einmal.

„Bist du verrückt?"

„Vermutlich ja.

„Und jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Die Aktion wieder vergessen vielleicht ..." murmelte ich und sie setzte sich wieder.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen. Morgen geht es dir bestimmt besser." Sie nahm aufmunternd meine Hand. „Ich gehe dann. Gute Nacht." Hilja verschwand durch die Zimmertür und ich legte mich gedankenverloren aufs Bett.

Irgendwann muss ich dann wohl eingeschlafen sein.

* * *

Ganz ehrlich. Ich weiß, dass ich das alles selbst geschrieben habe, aber wenn ich mir das noch mal durchlese, finde ich die Geschwister-Interaktion einfach nur süß.


	4. Kapitel 4

Und das wäre dann Kapitel 4

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen betraten wir ziemlich früh die Drachentrainingsarena. Grobian begrüßte uns, während Hilja und ich ein wenig zurück blieben. Ich wäre am liebsten gleich wieder hinaus gerannt. Die anderen Jugendlichen prahlten damit, was für sie alles in diesem Training drin war.

„Ja! Ne schöne Narbe sollte schon dabei rausspringen!", hörte ich Astrid sagen.

„Ja klar … Schmerzen. Super!", war meine vor Sarkasmus triefende Antwort darauf. Hilja musste gegen ihren Willen lachen.

„Du wirst auch mal durch Sarkasmus im falschen Moment sterben", kicherte sie. Taffnuss drehte sich genervt zu uns um: „Na toll. Wer hat'n die reingelassen?"

Grobian ignorierte ihn und begann mit dem Unterricht.

„Und los geht's! Der Rekrut, der sich am besten schlägt, der hat die Ehre, die Tötung seines ersten Drachens vor dem ganzen Dorf ausführen zu dürfen!" Bei dem Wort Tötung fuhr ich unbemerkt von den anderen zusammen.

Rotzbakke prustete los. „Hicks hat bereits 'n Nachtschatten erlegt! Ist er damit disqualifiziert? Oder … kann ich in die Klasse mit den coolen Wikingern?"

Während Grobian zu mir kam, stieß Hilja Rotzbakke ihren Ellbogen schmerzhaft in die Seite.

„Hey! Es gibt nur diese Klasse. Wenn du mit mir oder meinem Bruder nicht klar kommst, dann kannst du das Training gerne verlassen. Entgültig. Noch bevor es angefangen hat."

Grobian hatte mich erreicht und versuchte, mich aufzumuntern.

„Keine Panik. Du bist schmächtig und klein. Damit bist du als Ziel uninteressant. Die denken, du wärst gestört oder krank und halten sich eher an die wikingermäßigen Kollegen als an dich!" Er lachte.

Am liebsten hätte ich so was gesagt wie: „Vielen Dank, das hat mir jetzt echt geholfen." Ich hielt mich aber zurück, weil die anderen dann nur wieder bissige Kommentare für mich gehabt hätten.

Grobian stand nun vor der ganzen Klasse.

„Hinter diesen Toren sind nur ein paar von den vielen Drachenarten, gegen die ihr kämpfen lernt:

Der Tödliche Nadder."

Fischbein, der neben mir stand, murmelte Drachenstatistiken vor sich hin. Laut genug, damit ihn alle hörten.

Geschwindigkeit 8, Panzer 16."

„Der Wahnsinnige Zipper."

„Über 11, Tarnfaktor 2."

„Der Riesenhafte Alptraum."

„Feuerkraft 15!"

„Der Schreckliche Schrecken."

„Angriff 8, Gift 12."

Grobian hatte genug. „Hörst du jetzt mal auf!", fuhr er Fischbein an und fuhr dann fort, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Und. Der Gronckel!"

„Beißkraft 8", flüsterte mir Fischbein jetzt ins Ohr, statt es allen zu erzählen.

Grobian legte die Hand auf den Hebel, der das Tor zum Käfig des Drachen öffnen würde. Rotzbakke schien panisch zu werden.

„Öh Halt! Willst du uns nicht erst was vorführen?"

Nee. Das ist Grobian, er glaubt an die Praxis.

„Die beste Schule ist und bleibt die Praxis", sagte Grobian keine Sekunde später und legte den Hebel um. Der Gronckel schoß heraus und flog zielstrebig auf einen Haufen Felsbrocken zu, der in der Arena lag. Er schluckte sie hinunter und begann dann, hinter uns herzujagen und Lava zu speien, während wir uns im Ring verteilten.

„Unser Thema heute: Überleben! Wer sich anspeien lässt, der ist raus."

Ja, du hast gut reden. Wenn du den Gronckel nicht auf uns gehetzt hättest, müssten wir jetzt nicht um unser Leben rennen.

„Schnell! Was braucht ihr zuallererst?"

Woher sollten wir das denn wissen?

„Einen Arzt?", hörte ich mich selber rufen. Ganz toll gemacht, Hicks. Kommt bei den anderen bestimmt super an.

„Fünffache Geschwindigkeit?!"

Alles klar. Fischbein klang auch nicht besser. Das ist ein wenig beruhigend.

„Einen Schild!", rief Astrid selbstsicher.

„Schild! Holen!"

Schon unterwegs.

„Wichtigstes Teil eurer Ausrüstung ist der Schild. Müsst ihr euch entscheiden zwischen Schwert oder Schild: Nehmt den Schild."

Grobian kam zu mir und half mir, den Schild hochzuheben. Dann schickte er mich zurück zu den anderen.

Danke, Grobian. Das Schupsen wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen.

Wie aus dem nichts stand Hilja neben mir.

„Wie läuft's denn bei dir so?", fragte sie, etwas Spott klang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ganz toll … Wozu bin ich überhaupt hier?"

„Um die Aktion von gestern zu vergessen?"

„Danke. Daran hatte ich schon gar nicht mehr gedacht."

Ich ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg und folgte Grobians Anweisungen, mit den Schilden Lärm zu machen. Raff und Taff waren in der Zwischenzeit von dem Gronckel abgeschossen worden und standen wartend am Rand.

Der Trick mit dem Krach funktionierte tatsächlich, denn der Gronckel sah ziemlich verwirrt aus und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Kein Drache kann unbegrenzt Feuer speien. Wie viel Schuss hat ein Gronckel?"

Grobian konnte einem echt auf die Nerven gehen.

Als der Gronckel auf mich zuflog, nahm ich die Beine in die Hand und versteckte mich hinter einer der Barrikaden, die für andere Unterrichtseinheiten bereitstanden. Ich bekam nur noch mit, wie Fischbein abgeschossen wurde und sich zu den Thorstons gesellte.

„Hicks! Du bist dran!"

Ich kam vorsichtig hinter der Barrikade hervor, nur um fast von dem Gronckel abgeschossen zu werden. Also versteckte ich mich wieder.

Rotzbakke war der nächste, der rausflog. Das bedeutete, dass nur noch Astrid, Hilja und ich übrig waren. Wie hatte ich das bitte geschafft?

Hilja wurde fast getroffen, konnte aber ausweichen. Jetzt nahm der Gronckel mich in Visier. Erschrocken ließ ich den Schild fallen und versuchte, vor dem Drachen davonzurennen.

„Einmal speit er noch! HICKS!" Grobian klang besorgt. Kein Wunder. Der Gronckel verfolgte mich immer noch und trieb mich jetzt in die Enge. Doch bevor er schießen konnte, rieß Grobian ihn mit seinem Haken weg und die Lava schlug nur knapp über mir in die Wand ein.

„Und das war'n sechs! Geh jetzt ab ins Körbchen, du verpickelte Knackwurst!"

Während Grobian den Gronckel wegsperrte, kam Hilja zu mir, ließ sich neben mir auf die Knie fallen und umarmte mich ganz fest.

„Musstest du mich so erschrecken?", fragte sie, den Tränen nahe.

„Es ist doch alles gut", versuchte ich, sie wieder zu beruhigen.

Grobian kam zurück.

„Denkt dran! Ein Drache ist immer." Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Immer darauf aus, zu töten."

Diese letzten Worten stimmten mich nachdenklich. Ich sah kurz auf die immer noch qualmende Wand der Arena und sprang auf.

„Hicks! Wo willst du hin?"

Hilja versuchte, mir zu folgen, aber ich war schon zu weit weg. Egal was alle anderen davon halten würden, ich musste noch mal in den Wald.

* * *

Was haltet ihr von Hilja? Ich persönlich bin total begeistert von ihr. Ich hab sie nicht besonders geplant, sondern lass mich einfach überraschen, was beim Schreiben so passiert


	5. Kapitel 5

Viel Spaß :-D

* * *

 **Kapitel 5**

„Warum du nicht?" Ich ging im Wald in die Hocke und nahm die zerschnittene Bola in die Hände, dich ich gestern hier liegen gelassen hatte.

Um auf meine Frage eine Antwort zu bekommen, ging ich in die Richtung, in die der Nachtschatten gestern geflogen war und kam dabei zu einer Senke mitten im Wald. Ein Spalt zwischen den Felsen führte wie ein Durchgang hinein und auf ein Felsplateau, auf dem man das Gebiet überblicken konnte. Es war eine Bucht mit einigen Bäumen und einem See.

Ich schaute mich neugierig um und sah dabei mehrere schwarze Plättchen, ungefähr so groß wie Münzen, auf dem Boden liegen. Neugierig hob ich eines hoch und sah es mir genau an, als plötzlich etwas Schwarzes vor mir in die Höhe schoß. Es kratzte auf der Suche nach Halt vergeblich an der Felswand und segelte dann wieder hinunter. Als das Etwas landete, sah ich, dass es der Nachtschatten war.

Frustriert über seinen Misserfolg schoss der schwarze Drache einen Feuerball auf den Boden und versuchte dann noch einmal, aus der Bucht zu entkommen. Wieder nichts.

Schnell holte ich mein Notizbuch hervor und zeichnete eine Skizze des Nachtschattens hinein.

„Warum … fliegst du nicht einfach weg?"

Meine Frage wurde beantwortet, als ich mir den Schwanz des Drachens genauer ansah. Wo ich zwei Schwanzflossen gezeichnet hatte, hatte der Nachtschatten nur eine. Also wischte ich die fehlende Flosse in meiner Zeichnung wieder aus.

Dann begann ich, meine Sachen wieder zu verstauen, doch als ich den Stift wegstecken wollte, rutschte mir dieser aus der Hand, fiel die Felsen hinab und kam mit einem leisen ‚klong' auf dem Boden auf. Neugierig sah der Nachtschatten zu mir hinauf, er schien mich wieder zu erkennen. Ich schaute mit dem gleichen Blick zurück.

Als ich am späten Nachmittag nach Hause zurückkehrte, empfing mich Hilja vor der Tür.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?"

Ich wich ihr aus. „Nachdenken ..."

„Glaub ich dir nicht!"

„Stimmt aber. Zumindest war das ein großer Teil davon."

„Und der Rest?" Sie war echt hartnäckig, also versuchte ich irgendwie, sie abzuwimmeln.

„Das brauchst du gar nicht zu wissen."

Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Hilja durchschaute mich sofort.

„Du warst wieder bei dem Drachen. Stimmt's?"

Ich drehte mich um und betrat das Haus. Als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel, konnte ich ihre Worte grad noch hören.

„Also hatte ich Recht?!"

Ich bekam sie den Rest des Nachmittags nicht mehr zu sehen. Erst als es Zeit für's Abendessen war, tauchte sie wieder auf.

„Das Gespräch setzen wir noch fort, klar!", verlangte sie, als wir Seite an Seite zur Großen Halle liefen. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und bis wir ankamen waren wir beide vollkommen durchnässt.

Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und wir versuchten, uns unauffällig hineinzuschleichen.

Grobian hatte die Reflektionsrunde bereits begonnen.

„Also. Was hat Astrid heute im Ring für Fehler gemacht?"

„Ich hab meinen Hechtsprung schlecht getimed, der war zu lasch. Hat mir den Rückwärtssalto versaut."

„Mhm. War nicht zu übersehen!", murmelte Raffnuss.

Rotzbakke war mal wieder voll der Macho: „Nein, nein, du warst toll! Das war voll Astrid!"

Grobian widersprach ihm: „Sie hat Recht! Ihr müsst streng mit euch sein!" Er sah Hilja und mich. „Was hat Hicks falsch gemacht?"

Vielen Dank auch, Grobian. Auf die Aufmerksamkeit hätte ich gut verzichten können. Jetzt zogen die anderen Dank Grobian über mich her.

„Er war dabei?" „Er hat sich nicht fressen lassen?" „Er ist nie da, wo er sein soll." „Danke, Astrid." Grobian versuchte, die Stimmung wieder zu heben.

In der Zwischenzeit nahm ich mir einen Teller und einen Becher und wollte mich dazu setzen, aber keiner ließ mich neben sich. Also ging ich an den nächsten Tisch und setzte mich dort.

Hilja hatte sich bereits zu Astrid gesetzt, die ihr freigemacht hatte, stand aber sofort wieder auf, als sie mich alleine sah.

Astrid sah ihr mit einem Blick hinterher, den ich nicht genau deuten konnte, aber sie sah unter anderem ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

Grobian wischte nun das leere Geschirr vom Tisch und legte ein Buch auf den Tisch. Neugierig sah ich von meiner Mahlzeit auf.

„Das, was hier drin steht, müsst ihr im Schlaf können. Das Drachenhandbuch. Alles, was wir wissen, über alle Drachen, von denen wir was wissen."

Draußen war ein Donner zu hören. Grobian sah zur Tür und seufzte: „Heute keine Angriffe. Heute wird gepaukt." Dann verließ er die Halle.

Die anderen Teens sahen sich gegenseitig verwirrt und genervt an.

„Wie jetzt? Wir müssen lesen?", fragte Taffnuss. Seine Schwester fügte hinzu: „Das können wir doch noch aufm Friedhof!"

Rotzbakke war völlig entnervt: „Wozu lang und breit über was lesen, wenn man das, worüber man liest, auch gleich umbringen kann?"

„Och … Ich hab's sicher schon ganze sieben Mal durch!" Fischbein drehte sichtlich auf. Kein Wunder, Wissen war sein Element. „Da gibt's so 'nen Wasserdrachen, der spritzt dir kochendes Wasser in Gesicht. Und ... und dann ist da noch einer, der … der … der buddelt sich ..."

Taffnuss unterbrach ihn: „Jaja, klingt voll genial. Wir waren kurz davor, es zu lesen ..."

Raffnuss setzte den Satz fort: „… aber jetzt ..."

Jetzt standen alle auf und gingen zur Tür. Rotzbakke war der erste: „Ihr könnt ja lesen, ich geh umbringen!"

Astrid blieb noch zurück. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr.

„Tja, das heißt, wir teil'n es uns?"

Sie schob mir das Buch hin und stand auf.

„Hab's schon durch."

„Tja dann … Oh … Okay … Ähm … Dann seh'n wir uns ..." Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. „… Morgen wieder ..."

Astrid Abneigung ließ mich stöhnen.

„Wann kapierst du endlich, dass sie nichts von dir wissen will?"

Plötzlich stand Hilja hinter mir. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass meine Schwester mit mir im Raum war.

„Deine Flirtversuche werden langsam echt total peinlich."

Ich schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon okay." Sie strahlte mich an. „Lesen wir jetzt das Buch zusammen?"

Ich nickte und holte eine Kerze. Dann setzten wir uns nebeneinander vor das Buch und begannen zu blättern.

„Die verschiedenen Drachenarten. Gewöhnliche, furchteinflößende, geheimnisvolle ...", begann ich vorzulesen. Hilja blätterte um und las weiter.

„Der Donnertrommler: Er lebt meist zurückgezogen in Meereshöhlen und dunklen Gezeitenbecken. Wird er aufgeschreckt, macht er einen so erschütternden Lärm, dass auf kurze

Distanz sogar Menschen umkommen. Extrem gefährlich, sofort töten."

Die ganze Seite war mit Bildern von sterbenden Wikingern und Drachen bedeckt. Schnell öffnete ich die nächste Seite.

„Der Holzklau: Die Schwingen dieser gigantischen Kreatur sind so messerscharf, dass sie durch die dicksten Baumstämme gleiten. Extrem gefährlich, sofort töten."

Wieder diese Bilder. Auch Hilja schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. Immer schneller blätterten wir durch das Buch.

„Der Glutkessel: Speit kochendes Wasser auf seine Opfer. Extrem gefährlich."

„Der Wechselflügler: Selbst frisch geschlüpfte Exemplare speien Säure. Sofort töten."

Vor der Tür erklang ein lauter Donner. Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Als ich wieder auf das Buch schaute, schienen sich die Bilder zu bewegen.

„Bin das nur ich? Oder siehst du auch sich bewegende Bilder?", fragte ich Hilja flüsternd. Sie nickte. „Ich seh's auch", flüsterte sie zurück.

Statt der ganzen Seite las ich jetzt nur noch Stichwörter vor. Ich blätterte immer schneller durch das Buch, auf der Suche nach der Nachtschatten-Seite.

„Der Gronckel, der Zipper, der Skrill, der Knochenknacker, der Flüsternde Tod … verbrennt seine Opfer, vergräbt seine Opfer, erstickt seine Opfer, kehrt das innere seiner Opfer nach außen … Extrem gefährlich, extrem gefährlich, sofort töten, sofort töten, sofort töten."

Da war meine Wunschseite endlich. Hilja atmete scharf ein, als sie die Überschrift sah. Dann las sie vor: „Der Nachtschatten. Geschwindigkeit: unbekannt. Größe: unbekannt. Der Nachtschatten ist der ruchlose Spross von Blitzschlag und Gevatter Tod. Jedweden Kontakt vermeiden! Einzige Überlebenschance: Verstecken und beten, dass er einen nie findet!"

Ohne lange zu überlegen, holte ich mein Notzbuch hervor und legte es mit der Zeichnung des Nachtschattens auf das Drachenhandbuch.

Hilja fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Du hast ihn gezeichnet?!" In ihrer Stimme lag eine ziemliche Anspannung.

Ich nickte.

„Darum warst du heute so lange weg? Also warst du tatsächlich wieder bei dem Drachen!"

Ich nickte erneut.

„Du weißt, dass er dich jederzeit hätte töten können, oder?"

Mein Lächeln wich einem ziemlich betretenen Blick.

„Aber er hat es nicht getan", versuchte ich, sie zu überzeugen.

Sie nickte. Dann stand sie auf und verließ die Halle.

Ich packte mein Notizbuch wieder ein, klappte das Drachenhandbuch zu und folgte ihr dann. Ich achtete darauf, genug Abstand zu lassen, um ihre Gedanken nicht zu stören.

* * *

Irgendwie mag ich diese kleine Unterhaltung am Ende. Ich weiß nicht mal genau, warum.


	6. Kapitel 6

Und da ist auch schon wieder eine halbe Woche rum.

JustNiklas: Das freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich hoffe, es bleibt auch weiterhin so :-)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 6**

Zuhause gingen wir schweigend zu Bett und hatten uns auch am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück nicht viel zu sagen. Dann beeilten wir uns, zum Training zu kommen um nicht wieder, wie gestern beim Abendessen, zu spät zu sein.

Heute war der Nadder dran. Zuerst versuchte ich noch, mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, aber ich konnte meine Gedanken einfach nicht davon abbringen, mir kreuz und quer durch den Kopf zu geistern. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, lief ich dorthin, wo Grobian außerhalb des Gitters das Training überwache.

„Ach, was ich fragen wollte: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass in dem Buch nichts über Nachtschatten drin steht. Gibt's da noch 'n anderes Buch oder 'ne Fortsetzung? Vielleicht 'n kleines Nachtschatten-Merkblatt?"

Als ich Geräusche hinter mir hörte, drehte ich mich um und sah den Nadder auf mich zukommen. Er feuerte, aber Hilja kam gerade noch rechtzeitig und stieß mich aus dem Weg. Der Feuerstrahl traf nur meine Axt und ließ den Kopf klingelnd zu Boden fallen.

„Danke", stieß ich hervor.

„Konzentrier dich, Hicks! Du versuchst es ja nicht mal!"

Grobian hatte gut reden. Wie sollte ich mich konzentrieren, wenn meine Gedanken wie verrückt durch meinen Kopf kreisten und mir keinen Augenblick Ruhe gewährten? Ich wollte meine Fragen beantwortet haben!

„Unser Thema heute: Angriff. Naddern sind leichtfüßig und flink. Eure Aufgabe: Seid leichtfüßiger und flinker!"

Witzig, Grobian. Drachen laufen deutlich schneller als Menschen.

Hinter einer Barrikaden rief Fischbein etwas, das ich nicht verstand. Grobian antwortete drauf: „Sucht immer den toten Winkel. Jeder Drache hat einen. Findet ihn, versteckt euch in ihm und schlagt zu."

Jetzt hörte Raff und Taff etwas murmeln. Dann folgte ein spitzer Schrei und ein weiterer Kommentar von Grobian.

„Toter Winkel ja, Tauber Winkel … eher weniger."

Ich versuchte wieder, mit Grobian zu reden: „Ach … ähm, wie würde man sich denn dann an äh … einen Nachtschatten heranschleichen?"

Grobian wies mich zurück: „Weiß kein Mensch, weil es keiner je überlebt hat. Auf jetzt! Da rein!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß … aber rein hypothetisch?"

„Hicks. In Deckung!", flüsterte Astrid, die mit Rotzbakke und Hilja hinter einer der Barrikaden hockte. Ich tat es ihnen nach.

Hilja gab mir einen Knuff. „Verbock's nicht, Brüderchen."

„Ich versuch's", gab ich zurück und machte mich für die Rolle bereit.

Die drei anderen schafften ihre ohne Probleme, selbst Hilja. Dann kam ich. Mittendrin in der Rolle hielt mich mein Schild fest, der wohl Freundschaft mit dem Boden geschlossen hatte. Schnell rappelte ich mich auf, aber der Nadder hatte mich entdeckt und jagte mir jetzt hinterher.

Dann entschied er sich doch anders und verfolgte Astrid und Rotzbakke. Ich hörte Rotzbakke irgendwas sagen, woraufhin Astrid protestierte, dann versuchte er irgendwie, sich zu rechtfertigen.

Ich versuchte währenddessen zum dritten mal mein Glück bei Grobian.

„Hat denn schon mal einer einen schlummern sehen?"

Die anderen rannten alle an mir vorbei und rempelten mich an.

Grobian rief mir warnend zu: „Achtung, Hicks!"

Als ich mich undrehte sah ich, wie Astrid von der letzten fallenden Barrikade hinuntersprang, genau auf mich zu. Der Nadder war ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Astrid landete auf mir und warf mich zu Boden, ihre Axt versank in meinem Schild.

Die Thorston-Zwillinge gaben irgendwelche blöden Kommentare ab, während Astrid aufsprang und vergeblich versuchte, ihre Axt wieder aus dem Schild zu bekommen.

Ich gab einige Schmerzenslaute von mir, konnte ihr aber anders nicht helfen, weil der Schild an meinem Arm festhing. Schließlich gelang es ihr, den Schild von meinem Arm zu reißen und beide gegen den Nadder zu schwingen. Der Schild zersplitterte, von dem Aufprall schien der Drache ein wenig benommen.

Dann drehte sie sich zornig zu mir um.

„Ey sag mal, findest du das etwa witzig? Der ewige Krieg unserer Eltern ist dabei, unser Krieg zu werden! Überleg dir, auf welcher Seite du stehst!"

Als die anderen die Arena verließen, blieb ich enttäuscht zurück, bis Hilja zu mir kam und mir aufhalf.

„Ist wohl heute nicht so dein Tag, hä?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz und gar nicht." Dann traf ich eine Entscheidung. „Geh du schon nach Hause, ich muss noch was machen."

„Es geht wieder um den Nachtschatten, oder?"

Ich nickte gequält.

„Lass mich mitkommen!"

Ich schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Ich will dich da nicht reinziehen. Sollte ich mal irgendwelche Probleme dafür bekommen, bist du wenigstens außen vor."

Sie sah enttäuscht aus. Aber sie stimmte zu.

„Okay. Aber irgendwann will ich mal mit, alles klar?"

Ich nickte. Dann griff ich mir einen Schild und rannte aus der Arena.

Ein wenig zögerlich betrat ich etwa eine halbe Stunde später die Bucht im Wald. Unterwegs hatte ich mir noch einen Fisch besorgt, den ich jetzt vorsichtig vor mir ausstreckte, während ich mich hinter dem Schild versteckte.

Plötzlich ging es nicht mehr weiter. Mein Schild hatte sich zwischen den Felsen verklemmt. Ich warf den Fisch in die Bucht und versuchte dann, den Schild wieder zu lösen, aber egal, in welche Richtung ich es versuchte, er bewegte sich kein Stück. Also entschied ich spontan, das blöde Ding an Ort und Stelle zu belassen und ohne Schutz nach dem Drachen zu schauen.

Vorsichtig lief ich durch die scheinbar verlassene Senke, als ich hinter mir ein Geräusch hörte. Ich drehte mich um und dort hockte der Nachtschatten auf einem Felsen und beobachtete mich neugierig. Als ich ihm den Fisch hinhielt, schnupperte er und sprang dann leichtfüßig von dem Felsen hinunter. Zögernd hielt ich ihm den Fisch hin, aber der Drache fauchte mich leise an. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu stören.

Ich überlegte kurz, als mir mein Messer einfiel. Ich schob meine Weste ein wenig zu Seite und diesmal fing der Drache sogar an zu knurren. Mit spitzen Fingern zog ich das Messer aus meinem Gürtel und ließ es fallen. Der Nachtschatten nickte in Richtung des Sees, als wollte er, dass ich das Messer versenkte. Also hob ich es vorsichtig mit der Stiefelspitze an und kickte es ins Wasser.

Sofort entspannte sich der Drache und kam näher um sich den Fisch zu holen. Er öffnete sein Maul …

„Ha! Keine Zähne! Ich hätte schwören können, du hast ...", rief ich triumphierend aus.

Plötzlich schnappten strahlend weiße Zähne aus seinem Kiefer hervor und er verschlang den Fisch mit einem Happs.

„… welche!", beendete ich meinen Satz.

Der Drache begann wieder zu schnuppern und näherte sich mir. Ängstlich wich ich zurück.

„Ah, ah … Ich, ich ähm … nein, nein, nein … nein … oh … oh … hey … ich … ich hab nichts mehr!", stotterte ich, als ich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Felsen stieß. Na super, er hatte mich in die Enge getrieben.

Der Drache begann zu würgen und ließ dann eine Hälfte des Fisches in meinen Schoß fallen.

Was soll ich damit?

Der Nachtschatten sah den Fisch an und dann mich.

Na toll, der will nicht ernsthaft, dass ich den Fisch esse, oder?

Zögerlich nahm ich einen Bissen. Nach mehreren Versuch gelang es mir sogar, den Fisch zu schlucken. Ich schüttelte mich, aber gegen den Geschmack half das nicht.

Als er mich so sah, leckte der Drache sich genüsslich die Lippen. Ich lächelte ihn zaghaft an und bekam dafür ein zahnloses Drachengrinsen zurück. Doch als ich meine Hand ausstreckte, um ihn zu berühren, knurrte er und flog zur anderen Seite der Bucht.

Dort angekommen, zündete er sich ein Fleckchen Erde an und ließ sich darauf nieder. Ich ging zu ihm hin und setzte mich nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Wieder streckte ich die Hand aus, doch der Nachtschatten bemerkte mich und stand auf, um sich einen neuen Platz zu suchen.

Ich blieb bis zur Dämmerung in der Bucht. Nach weiteren vergeblichen Versuchen hatte ich es schließlich aufgegeben, dem Drachen auf diese Weise näher zu kommen. Also begann ich, auf dem Sandboden der Bucht zu malen. Zuerst war ich mir nicht sicher, was ich malen wollte, aber der Nachtschatten ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf.

Als ich seinen Kopf fast fertig hatte, hörte ich hinter mir Schritte. Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und fuhr fort, während der Drache sich wieder entfernte.

Nicht weit hinter mir hörte ich ein Rascheln, gefolgt von einem Knacken und noch mehr Rascheln. Dann kam der Nachtschatten mit einem ausgerissenen Baum im Maul zurück und begann, Linien über den Boden zu ziehen.

Erstaunt sah ich ihm zu und stand dann auf, um mir das Bild besser ansehen zu können. Als ich ein paar Schritte vorwärts machte, begann der Drache plötzlich zu knurren.

Ich sah auf den Boden und bemerkte, dass mein Stiefel auf der Linie stand. Ich hob meinen Fuß und das knurren hörte auf. Ich senkte ihn wieder und hörte es von neuem. Das wiederholte sich zwei oder drei Mal, bis ich den Fuß nicht mehr auf die Linie, sondern dahinter setzte.

Als ich den Nachtschatten ansah, schien dieser zu nicken. Wie in einem sonderbaren Tanz drehte ich mich im Kreis, den Blick immer auf das Bild gerichtet, um nicht versehentlich auf eine der Linie zu treten.

Schließlich stand ich mit dem Rücken vor dem Drachen und drehte mich erstaunt um. Er hatte mich doch tatsächlich gelassen. Ich drehte mich um und versuchte erneut, ihn zu berühren.

Der Nachtschatten knurrte wieder und wendete dabei den Blick ab. Ich verstand und drehte meinen Kopf von ihm weg, mich vollkommen dem Drachen ausliefernd.

Einige Sekunden stand ich so da, den Hand immer noch ausgestreckt, als ich die kalte, schuppige Nase des Drachens auf meiner Handfläche spüren konnte. Überwältigt wendete ich ihm den Blick wieder zu. Als er meinen Blick wahrnahm, schnaubte er und lief davon.

* * *

Forbidden Friendship! Wer meine letzte Fanfiction gelesen hat, weiß, wie sehr ich diese Szene liebe. Ist tatsächlich meine liebste Szene im ganzen Franchise, dicht gefolgt von Test Drive.


	7. Kapitel 7

Ich hab nicht viel zu sagen außer: Viel Spaß!

 **Kapitel 7**

Als ich zur verabredeten Zeit auf dem Wachturm ankam, wo wir heute zu Abend aßen, sah mich Hilja prüfend an.

„Du siehst so nachdenklich aus. Ist alles ok?"

Ich nickte. „Erzähl ich dir später, nicht hier vor den anderen."

Sie gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.

Als Grobian ankam, wurde das Lagerfeuer entfacht und unser Lehrer erzählte uns aus seinem Leben. Ich hörte zuerst nicht richtig zu, bis er etwas sagte, das mich hellhörig werden ließ:

„Und urplötzlich schnappte er nach meiner Hand und schlang sie im Ganzen runter. Ich sah in seine Augen und wusste: Ich schmecke köstlich! Er muss es überall 'rumerzählt haben. Knapp einen Monat danach schnappte sich einer mein Bein."

Fischbein war total aufgeregt. „Hey! Stellt euch vor, eure Hand wäre in 'nem Drachen drin und euer Kopf hätte immer noch Kontrolle darüber. Da könnte man den Drachen doch von innen töten, indem man sein Herz zerquetscht oder so ..."

Rotzbakke schien ganz anders zu denken: „Ey, das mach mich sowasvon sauer! Ich werd' mich voll rächen für deine feine Hand und dein feines Bein. Dafür mache ich jedem Drachen, den ich treffe, die Beine weg! Mit meinem Gesicht!"

Grobian schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. „Eh eh eh … Nein. Was ihr wollt, sind die Flügel und der Schwanz. Was nicht fliegen kann, kann euch nicht entwischen. Ein am Boden liegender Drache ist ein toter Drache!"

Ich horchte auf, als Grobian das sagte. Er stand auf und streckte sich. Dann wandte er sich zum gehen.

„So, ich hau mich jetzt auf's Ohr. Und genau das macht ihr auch. Morgen sind die Großen dran und dann arbeiten wir uns ganz langsam zum Riesenhaften Alptraum vor. Bin gespannt, wer ihn töten darf."

Nach diesen Worten verließ Grobian die Runde. Als ich mich unbeobachtet fühlte, huschte auch ich die Treppe hinunter. Das letzte, was ich noch hörte war Taffnuss' „Selbstverständlich ich! Das ist ..."

Den Rest konnte ich nicht mehr hören.

Von Grobians Worten inspiriert, ging ich auf schnellstem Weg zur Schmiede.

„Was nicht fliegen kann, kann euch nicht entwischen. Ein am Boden liegender Drache ist ein toter Drache."

Diese Worte hallten in meinem Kopf nach, während ich bis tief in die Nacht eine neue Schwanzflosse für den verletzten Nachtschatten baute.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich noch vor Beginn des Unterrichts zur Bucht, um meine Erfindung auszuprobieren. Die Schwanzflosse klemmte unter meinem Arm und auf dem Rücken hatte ich einen Korb voller Fische.

„Hallo Ohnezahn! Ich hab dir Frühstück mitgebracht! Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger."

Ich stieß den Korb um und der Drache kam neugierig zu mir. Ich stellte ihm die Auswahl vor.

„Wir hätten heute Lachs zu bieten, wunderschönen isländischen Dorsch und einen ganzen Aal, frisch geräuchert ..."

Ich hob den Aal hoch, was den Drachen völlig ausrasten ließ. Er fauchte und wich ängstlich zurück, während ich versuchte, ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Alles okay!" Ich warf den Aal beiseite und Ohnezahn beruhigte sich wieder.

„Genau, ich bin auch nicht so'n großer Fan von Aal."

Vorsichtig schlich ich mich zu seinem Schwanz, während Ohnezahn zu fressen begann.

„Okay. So ist fein. So ist fein. Nur die guten Sachen essen … Und mich musst du gar nicht beachten! Ich, äh, bin nur mal kurz hier hinten und kümmer mich um … meinen Kram."

Ich versuchte, die neue Schwanzflosse anzubringen, aber Ohnezahn zog immer wieder den Schwanz weg.

„… ist alles gut! Hm … Okay … Und so … Alles klar … Ah … Uah … Okay …", versuchte ich, den Drachen zu beschwichtigen.

Endlich saß die Schwanzflosse so, wie sie sollte.

„Sieht nicht übel aus … Funktioniert! Mal seh'n ob ..."

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Ohnezahn hoch plötzlich ab, während ich immer noch auf seinem Schwanz saß. Um nicht abzustürzen, klammerte ich mich fest so gut es ging.

Aus dem anfänglichen Steigflug wurde ganz schnell ein Sturzflug, weil die so wichtige künstliche Schwanzflosse nur nutzlos im Wind flatterte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog ich die Konstruktion auseinander und konnte so einen Absturz verhindern.

Ich begann zu jubeln: „Es funktioniert! Ja, ja! Ich hab's geschafft!"

Plötzlich wurde ich durch die Luft geschleudert und landete mit einem Platschen im See. Als ich wieder auftauchte, sah ich grad noch, wie auch Ohnezahn abstürzte.

Als ich Zuhause ankam, triefte ich immer noch.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", begrüßte Hilja mich lachend.

Sie saß am Frühstückstisch und sah neugierig auf, als ich hereinkam.

„Ohnezahn hat mich in den See geworfen", murmelte ich.

„Wer ist Ohnezahn? Und welcher See?" Sie schien verwirrt. Kein Wunder. Ich war bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihr von gestern Abend zu erzählen, weil wir uns seit gestern vor dem Abendessen nicht mehr gesprochen hatten.

Ich versuchte, ihr die Situation zu erklären: „Ohnezahn ist der Nachtschatten. Wir haben gestern Freundschaft geschlossen. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich so in Gedanken war. Und der See befindet sich in der Senke im Wald, in der Ohnezahn zur Zeit wohnt. Ich hab ihm letzte Nacht eine neue Schwanzflosse gebaut und die haben wir dann heute Morgen ausprobiert. Als er bemerkt hat, dass ich mich an seinem Schwanz festklammerte, hat er mich abgeworfen."

Hilja fing an zu lachen. „Ist dir bewusst, wie absurd das alles ist? Unser ganzes Leben wurde uns eingetrichtert, Drachen, die uns zu nah kommen, umzubringen. Und hier stehst du triefnass in unserem Haus und erzählst mir, du hättest dich mit einem angefreundet. Und dann auch noch mit dem gefährlichsten, der uns bekannt ist."

Ich hob hilflos die Hände und zuckte die Schultern.

Als wir in der Arena ankamen, teilte Grobian uns in Gruppen ein. Die drei Mädchen waren in einer, Rotzbakke mit Taffnuss und ich mit Fischbein.

Grobian gab jedem von uns einen Eimer mit Wasser, während sich die Arena mit einem grünlichen Gas füllte, in dem sich etwas verbarg.

„Unser Thema heute: Teamwork. Ist der Kopf vom Drachen nass, kann er keine Flamme zünden. Der Wahnsinnige Zippe allerdings ist besonders schlau. Der eine Kopf atmet Gas aus, der andere entzündet es. Ihr müsst jetzt herausfinden, welcher was macht."

Der Nebel breitete sich aus und schnitt die einzelnen Gruppen voneinander ab. Fischbein war eindeutig angespannt.

„Rasiermesserscharfe Sägezähne, die zur Vorverdauung Gift injizieren. Greift bevorzugt aus dem Hinterhalt an und zerquetscht einen ..."

„Könntest du damit bitte aufhören?!", unterbrach ich ihn, mittlerweile ebenfalls ziemlich nervös.

Von dem Drachen war nichts zu sehen. Dann ertönte ein Schrei aus dem Dunst und Taffnuss rannte heraus.

„Ich bin verletzt, ich bin tierisch verletzt!"

„Die Überlebenschancen schwinden in den einstelligen Bereich … Ooohohooooo ..."

Super Fischbein. So genau wollt ich's gar nicht wissen!

Ein Kopf des Zippers schlängelte sich aus dem Nebel hervor. Fischbein schüttete ihm das Wasser ins Gesicht und der Drache spie entrüstet sein Gas aus.

„Ups … Falscher Kopf ..."

Der Drachenkopf atmete nun eine ganze Wolke Gas aus und Fischbein rannte schreiend davon. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit mir zu, während auch der andere Kopf funkensprühend dazu kam.

„Jetzt, Hicks!", rief mir Grobian ermutigend zu.

Ich nahm alle Kraft zusammen und stieß den Eimer nach oben in die Richtung des Drachen. Leider reichte der Schwung nicht aus.

Der Zipper machte einen Satz und beide Köpfe fauchten mich an. Grobian hinter mir wirkte besorgt.

„Hiiiicks!"

Ich hob die Arme und deutete an, den Drachen vor mir her zu treiben. Der Zipper wich ängstlich zurück.

„Zurück! Zurück! Zurück! Und äh … Ich will das nicht zweimal sagen! Zurück in deinen Käfig! Und jetzt denk mal schön über dein Verhalten nach!"

In seinem Stall machte der Drache anstalten, die Wände hochzuklettern. Ich sah mich um, ob auch keiner sehen konnte, was ich genau tat und warf dann den Aal, den ich unter meiner Weste verborgen hatte, vor dem Drachen auf den Boden.

Als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, starten mich alle geschockt an. Ich tat so, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Okay … öööh … war's das? Ich hätte da nämlich noch 'n paar Sachen zu … öhm … tja … öh … dann … dann bis morgen!"

Als ich davon rannte, lief mir Hilja hinterher.

„Hicks! Warte! Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie, nach Atem ringend.

„Aale", antwortete ich knapp und rannte weiter. Ich wollte schleunigst mein Projekt fortsetzen.

„Kannst du mir das bitte genauer erklären? Du hast mir was versprochen!"

„Ich weiß! Komm einfach mit und ich versuche, dir alles zu erklären."

In der Schmiede fing ich an, mir die benötigten Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Wenn ich Ohnezahns Schwanzflosse schon steuern musste, brauchte ich auch eine Sitzgelegenheit, also einen Sattel.

Als ich alles beisammen hatte, begann ich zu arbeiten und erklärte nebenher meiner Schwester die Ereignisse von gestern abend und heute morgen.

„… und deswegen hab ich den Aal mit in den Unterricht genommen. Und der Zipper hatte tatsächlich Angst vor dem Fisch!", schloss ich meinen Bericht.

Hilja wirkte völlig erschlagen. Ihr war schon vor einiger Zeit die Kinnlade runtergeklappt und sie hatte sie bisher noch nicht wieder zuklappen können. Liebevoll schob ich ihr Kinn wieder nach oben.

„Jetzt reitest du also einen Drachen ...", brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor.

„Naja, reiten noch nicht. Aber da dran arbeite ich ja grade."

„Und wann nimmst du mich mal mit?"

„Wenn mir der Moment passend erscheint. Aber ich werde dieses Versprechen auf jeden Fall halten."

Hilja lächelte. Dann gab sie mir einen liebevollen Knuff.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie verrückt du bist?"

„Ich bin dem langsam auf der Spur", gab ich lachend zurück.

Der Sattel war mittlerweile fertig.

„Ich geh den mal ausprobieren. Und versuche, Ohnezahn darauf vorzubereiten, dass du mal mitkommst."

Als ich sie ansah, strahlte Hilja. So lachen gesehen hatte ich sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr.


	8. Kapitel 8

Viel Spaß :-D

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

In der Bucht angekommen zeigte ich meinem Drachenfreund den Sattel und er rannte fröhlich davon. In meiner Sturheit lief ich hinterher bis er sich tatsächlich den Sattel auflegen ließ.

Oben in der Luft war es herrlich. Wir schossen nicht weit über dem Boden entlang, für den Fall eines möglichen Absturzes. Der kam auch tatsächlich, als uns eine Wende nicht richtig gelang und ich aus dem Sattel rutschte. Unten kamen wir in etwas auf, das zwar aussah wie Gras, aber so wie Ohnezahn sich darin räkelte war es keines. Neugierig nahm ich welches für's nächste Drachentraining mit.

Am nächsten Tag in der Arena half mir dieses ungewöhnliche Gras dabei, den Gronckel zu überwältigen, gegen den wir wieder kämpften.

Nach dem Training wollte ich eigentlich einfach nur mit Hilja über Ohnezahn reden und sie mit zur Bucht nehmen, aber die anderen hingen wie Kletten an meinen Fersen und redeten staunend durcheinander.

„Ich hab noch nie 'n Gronckel so was machen sehen!", rief Rotzbakke aufgeregt.

Ich musste irgendwie aus dieser Situation entkommen, also ließ ich mir eine Ausrede einfallen:

„Ähh … Ich hab meine Axt im Ring vergessen … Ihr könnt ja weiter machen … Öh … Wir seh'n unds später!" Ich drehte mich um und hätte fast Astrid umgerannt, die einige Schritte hinter uns herlief. Ich konnte grad noch ausweichen und verschwand wieder ungesehen im Wald.

Bei Ohnezahn angekommen ließ er sich ausführlich von mir Kraulen. Dabei musste ich wohl eine empfindliche Stelle erwischt haben, denn der Nachtschatten ließ sich fallen und wirkte wie weggedöst. Erstaunt sah ich meine Hände an und verließ dann die Bucht.

Abends Zuhause empfing mich Hilja mit einem fertigen Abendessen.

„Ah, ich weiß schon, was du willst!"

Sie lächelte.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich heute schon mitnehmen, aber nach dem Training, als alle um mich herumgeschwirrt sind, wollte ich einfach der Situation entkommen. Dir ein Zeichen zu geben, wäre zu auffällig gewesen."

„Ich schon okay." Hilja nahm mich in den Arm. Ich schob sie ein Stück von mir weg und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich morgen mitnehme. Sollte ich wieder verschwinden müssen, folg' mir einfach. Aber unauffällig."

Hilja nickte.

„Jetzt komm, das Essen wird sonst kalt", sagte sie lächelnd und ging zum Tisch.

Am nächsten Morgen traten wir wieder gegen den Nadder an, allerdings ohne die Wände. Als ich meine Chance sah, schaltete ich den Nadder mit dem Kratzen am Kinn aus. Kurz darauf kam Astrid angerannt und sah mich wütend an, als der Nadder dank mir in die Knie ging.

Als ich mich nachmittags auf den Weg zur Bucht machte, ergab sich endlich die Möglichkeit, Hilja und Ohnezahn einander vorzustellen. Beide zögerten erst, fanden dann aber schnell Gefallen aneinander.

Ich hatte mir Werkzeuge mitgenommen, um noch mal an meiner Konstruktion zu arbeiten. Mittendrin fing Ohnezahn plötzlich an, durch die Gegend zu springen. Hilja wies mich leise auf den Grund hin:

„Es ist dein Hammer. Er reflektiert die Sonne und wirft einen Lichtfleck auf den Boden", erklärte sie mir mit einem Kichern.

Also hockte ich mich hinter einen Felsen und schickte Ohnezahn quer durch die Bucht dem Lichtfleck hinterher.

Im Training ließ uns Grobian gegen einen weiteren neuen Drachen antreten.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Der Schreckliche Schrecken!"

Er aktivierte den Hebel des Käfigs, doch statt dass sich das Tor öffnete, schoss ein kleiner grüner Blitz aus einer Klappe am untersten Rand. Der Drache war nicht viel größer wie unsere Hühner. Alle um mich rum begannen zu lachen.

Taffnuss trat vor und zeigte auf den Drachen: „Ha! Der ist ja gerade so groß wie 'n ..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Das kleine Tier sprang ihm ins Gesicht und verbiss sich in Taffs Nase. Der schrie vor Schmerz auf.

„Ah! Nehmt ihn weg! Nehmt ihn weg! Aua! Ich bin verletzt! Ich bin tierisch verletzt!"

Ich ergriff die Chance, als ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl in die Arena fiel. Mit dem Schild im richtigen Winkel warf ich wie am Vortag mit dem Hamer einen Lichtfleck auf den Boden, den der kleine grüne Drache nun jagte. Ruckzuck war er zurück ins seinem Käfig.

Immer noch mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht und einer Hand auf seiner Nase wandte sich Taffnuss jetzt an Astrid: „Wow … Der Typ schlägt dich um Längen!"

Sie warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu, wie er am Vortag mir gegolten hatte.

Als Hilja und ich nachmittags wieder auf dem Weg zur Bucht waren, standen wir plötzlich vor Astrid, die erschrocken mit ihrer Axt auf mich zielte. Ich versuchte trotz dem recht auffälligen Paket unter meinem Arm unauffällig zu bleiben und verschwand so schnell wie möglich in den Wald und duckte mich mit Hilja hinter einen Findling.

„Sicher, dass sie uns hier nicht findet?", fragte Hilja flüsternd. Statt du antworten, bedeutete ich ihr, leise zu sein.

Über uns hörte ich eine Faust auf Stein schlagen und ein enttäuschtes Seufzen, darauf folgten sich entfernende Schritte. Ich sah Hilja triumphierend an und wir setzten unseren Weg fort.

In der Bucht angekommen, legte ich Ohnezahn das Geschirr an und probierte dann unter Hiljas wachsamen Augen auf einem Hügel verschiedene Schwanzpositionen aus. Bei einem plötzlichen Windstoß riss das Seil, mit dem ich Ohnezahn in Bodennähe angebunden hatte, und wir rollten den Hügel hinab. Hilja kam besorgt den Hang runter.

„Alles gut?", rief sie atemlos zu. Ich nickte und stand auf. Da fiel mir etwas am Sattel auf. Der Haken hatte sich verbogen und ich konnte meine Sicherheitsleine nicht lösen.

„Na toll", gab ich enttäuscht von mir. „Vielleicht ist doch nicht alles gut ..."

Hilja besah sich das Problem. „Dafür musst du in die Schmiede. Wir haben keine Werkzeuge mitgenommen."

Ich nickte und lief los, Ohnezahn hinter mir herziehend.

Ich verbarg mich mit Ohnezahn zwischen den Häusern in der Nähe der Schmiede, bis Hilja mir ein Zeichen gab, dass die Luft rein war.

Als ich grade losgehen wollte, trat ein Wikinger aus seiner Haustür und begrüßte mich.

„Moin Hicks!" Ich versuchte ganz natürlich zu wirken und grüßte zurück. Als der Wikinger um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, zog ich Ohnezahn schnell hinter mir her, bevor uns noch mal jemand begegnen würde.

Hilja stand schon mit einem Schraubenschlüssel zum Aufbiegen des Hakens bereit und gab mir Werkzeug, kaum dass ich eintrat.

Schnell machte ich mich an die Arbeit, während Ohnezahn an den herumliegenden Gegenständen schnüffelte und dabei einen Eimer umwarf. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte ich von draußen Astrids Stimme.

„Hicks? Hilja? Ist jemand von euch da drin?"

Ich warf Hilja einen Blick zu und gab ihr den Schraubenschlüssel. Dann kletterte ich schnell aus dem Fenster und schloss die Läden wieder.

„Astrid! Hey! Hallo Astrid, hallo Astrid! Hallo Astrid!" Ich hörte von drinnen ein knatschendes Geräusch, ignorierte aber, was höchstwahrscheinlich ein Facepalm meiner Schwester gewesen war. Astrid kam direkt zur Sache.

„Mir ist sonst egal, wie Leute drauf sind, aber du verhälst dich irgendwie schräg!"

Irgendetwas schien Ohnezahn abzulenken, denn er zog mich plötzlich zurück zur Schmiede. Von drinnen hörte ich Hilja zischen: „Ohnezahn, lass das!"

„Das heißt … noch schräger!" Astrid kam ein paar Schritte näher, während ich erst auf das Fensterbrett gezogen wurde und dann ganz verschwand.

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und sprang in den Sattel. Hilja hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Haken öffnen können.

„Schnell, spring auf! Bevor sie reinkommt" flüsterte ich ihr zu. Zögernd kletterte meine Schwester hinter mir in den Sattel und klammerte sich an mir fest. Als wir die Schmiede durch die Hintertür verließen, hörte ich, wie Astrid die Fensterläden aufriss.

Bevor wir abhoben drehte ich mich zu Hilja um.

„Was hat Ohnezahn abgelenkt?"

„Och, das stand ein Schaf vor der Schmiede und Ohnezahn wollte unbedingt hin. Schau!" Hilja deutete auf das Tier, während wir im Dunkeln der Nacht den Boden verließen.


	9. Kapitel 9

Viel Spaß :-D

* * *

 **Kapitel 9**

Am nächsten Tag war es endlich so weit. Ohnezahn und ich hatten unseren ersten richtigen gemeinsamen Flug. Hilja begleitete mich zur Bucht uns sah freudestrahlend zu, wie wir abhoben.

„Ich warte hier auf euch!", rief sie mir nach, bevor sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Als wir eine gute Höhe zum Starten erreicht hatten, bedeutete ich Ohnezahn, in einen Gleitflug überzugehen.

„So, mein kleiner Freund. Wir geh'n die Sache ganz in Ruhe an! Und los geht's. Position 3 … nein 4!"

Schnell passte ich die Schwanzflosse an und es konnte losgehen.

„Na, dann woll'n wir mal, dann woll'n wir mal! Komm schon! Komm, Kleiner! Ja, es funktioniert!", rief ich begeistert aus. Dann flog ich Ohnezahn versehentlich in eine der Felsnadeln.

„Tschuldigung!"

Und in eine weitere.

„Oh, meine Schuld."

Ohnezahn gab mir mit seinem Ohr eine Backpfeife.

„Jaja … ich arbeite dran! Position 4 … äh 3!"

Wir begannen in die Höhe zu steigen.

„Ja! Höher, mein Kleiner! Jaha! Oh, das ist der Wahnsinn! Da verliert man alle ..."

Durch einen Windstoß wurde mein Notizzettel aus der Klammer gerissen.

„SPICKZETTEL! Haaaaaalt!

Der Zettel segelte davon, während ich versuchte, ihn wieder einzufangen. Ohnezahn hatte auf meinen unbeabsichtigten Befehl zum Halten reagiert, was mich kurz schwerelos werden ließ. In diesem kleinen Moment lösten sich meine Sicherheitsleinen, bevor wir beide dem Boden entgegen stürzten. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, wieder in den Sattel zu gelangen, doch Ohnezahn drehte sich unkontrolliert um sich selbst und schlug mir dabei seine Schwanzspitze ins Gesicht.

Ich rief ihm irgendetwas zu, unter anderem, dass er sich irgendwie in Segelstellung bringen müsste, bevor mich einer seiner Flügel erneut durch die Gegend schleuderte.

Endlich gelang es mir, den Sattel zu packen und mich wieder hinein zu schwingen. Ich bremste unseren Sturzflug ab und warf dann einen Blick auf meinen Zettel, doch durch den Wind konnte ich darauf nichts richtiges Erkennen. In einem spontanen Gedanken warf ich den Zettel einfach weg und verließ mich auf meine Intuition. Ganz instinktiv gelang es mir, Ohnezahn durch einen Slalomparcours einer engstehender Felsnadeln zu lenken bis wir wieder die offene See erreichten.

Im Freudentaumel warf ich meine Arme in die Höhe

„Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh! Och manno ..."

Und ließ sie wieder sinken, als Ohnezahn einen Plasmastrahl losschoss und anschließend durch den Feuerring flog.

* * *

Wir landeten für eine Pause auf einem Felsen und Ohnezahn entzündete ein Feuer. Anschließend fingen wir einige Fische und ich begann, einen über dem Feuer zu braten. Ohnezahn würgte einen halben Fisch für mich hervor.

„Äh … nein danke, ich hab noch", war meine Antowrt darauf.

Kurz darauf flogen ein paar Schreckliche Schrecken heran und landeten auf dem Felsen. Ohnezahn verteidigte seinen Fisch den kleineren Drachen gegenüber mit allen Mitteln. Einer wurde sogar von einem Feuerstoß ins Maul getroffen, blähte sich auf, fiel wieder zusammen und kam dann schwankend auf mich zu.

„Ha! Von innen bist du wohl nicht so feuerfest, hä? Da! Für dich!"

Ich warf ihm einen Fisch zu, den er dankbar annahm. Als er den Fisch verschlungen hatte, kam der Schrecken zu mir und kuschelte sich an meine Seite. Erstaunt streichelte ich seine Schuppen.

„Alles, was wir über euch wissen … ist falsch!"

* * *

Einige Zeit später kehrte ich müde, aber glücklich in die Bucht zurück.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", rief mir Hilja beim landen zu.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich zurück, obwohl ich den Grund für ihre Sorge natürlich kannte.

Hilja kam zu mir. „Naja. Du bist ziemlich angesengt und riechst extrem nach Feuer."

Ich grinste. „So sieht das aus, wenn dein Drache mir dir durch einen Feuerring fliegt."

Sie hielt sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. Ich versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Hey! Es ist doch alles ok. Mir geht's gut."

Erleichtert schloss sie mich in die Arme, woraufhin sie ebenfalls mit Ruß bedeckt war.

* * *

Wir gingen Hand in Hand nach Hause zurück, wo ich mich schnell vom Ruß befreite, dann ging es weiter zur Schmiede. Dort werkelten wir eine Weile herum und redeten über Drachen im Allgemeinen und Ohnezahn im Speziellen. Irgendwann entschied Hilja sich, schon nach Hause zu gehen, während ich zurück blieb und an ein paar Skizzen arbeitete.

Ich überlegte gerade, was ich als nächstes malen sollte, da hörte ich draußen Schritte. Als ich mich umdrehte, schaute ein Kopf durch die Türöffnung.

„Vater! Du bist zurück! Ich … ööööhm … Grobian ist nicht da, falls du ...", setzte ich völlig überrumpelt an.

Vater unterbrach mich: „Ich weiß! Ich komme wegen dir."

Während er sprach, versuchte ich unauffällig meine verstreuten Skizzen aus seinem Blickfeld zu schieben.

Die Worte meines Vaters überraschten mich. „Ta … Tatsache?", brachte ich stotternd heraus.

„Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir", bemerkte Vater.

Autsch. Ich versuchte irgendwie, die Situation zu überspielen.

„Ach … ääähm … echt?"

Sehr überzeugend, ich weiß.

„Wie lange dachtest du, kannst du die vor mir verbergen?"

„I … iiich ich … ääähääähhh … wwweiß nicht, wovon du ..."

„Auf dieser Insel passiert nichts, ohne dass ich davon höre!"

„Oh?" Ganz toll …

„Also … Lass uns reden … über diesen Drachen!"

Das brachte mich jetzt völlig aus dem Konzept. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Innerhalb einer Sekunde entschied ich mich für die Flucht nach vorn.

„Eh … Heiliger Thor … Vater … Es tut mir so Leid … Ich-ich-ich wollt's dir sagen, ich … äh … wusste nur nicht, wie! Ich-Ich ..."

Vater begann zu lachen. Er lachte! Warum lachte er?

Ich gab selbst ein nervöses Kichern von mir: „Du-du-du … äh … bist nicht sauer?"

Das schien ihn zu überraschen.

„WAS? Darauf hab ich ewig gewartet!"

„Äh … ach wirklich?"

„Und glaube mir, es wird immer besser! Warte nur, bis du das erste Mal das Gedärm eines Nadders aufschlitzt ..."

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Er redete also doch nicht von Ohnezahn.

„... und den ersten Gronckelkopf auf deine Lanze spießt! Das ist ein Gefühl! Das hast du mich aber mächtig an der Nase herum geführt, Junge!"

Er gab mir einen Knuff, der mich rückwärts gegen den Papierkorb warf.

„Jahrelang der lausigste Wikinger, den Berk je gesehen hat! Odin … Das war hart!

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als Vaters Worte mich wie ein Messer in der Brust trafen.

„Ich hätte fast die Hoffnung verloren. Dabei hast du mich die ganze Zeit bloß hingehalten! Oh, allmächtiger Thor!"

Er ließ sich schwer auf einen Hocker fallen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Wo du dich jetzt im Ring so gut machst … haben wir endlich ein gemeinsames Thema!"

Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen? Wir sprachen ja nicht mal über das selbe … Ich atmete schwer aus und schwieg weiter.

„Was? Em … Oh … äh … Hier, ich … äh … ich hab dir was mitgebracht … zu deinem … ähm … Schutz. Im Ring."

Vater holte einen Helm hervor und überreichte ihn mir.

Ich war total überrascht. „Wow … Danke!", sagte ich und meinte es auch so.

„Äh … Deine Mutter hätte gewollt, dass du ihn bekommst. Sie hat dir und Hilja jeweils einen gemacht. Deiner Schwester geb ich ihren auch noch."

Vater lächelte. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren sah er mich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln an.

„Mit den Helmen bleibt eure Mutter immer bei uns. Trag ihn mit Stolz, du hast ihn verdient. Was du versprochen hast, hast du gehalten."

Ja, wenn du wüsstest.

Um die Unterhaltung zu beenden, gab ich ein falsches Gähnen von mir.

„Es wird Zeit … ich, äh … Ich muss jetzt ins Bett", sagte ich mit einer Stimme, die sich hoffentlich einigermaßen müde anhörte.

„Ja … äh … gut … alles klar … Gutes Gespräch!", sagte Vater stotternd. Die nächsten Sätze sprachen wir beide so durcheinander, dass keiner den anderen verstand. Ich weiß nur noch, dass es mit einem beidseitigen „Gute Nacht" endete.

Als Vater meine Kammer endlich verließ, atmete ich erleichtert aus.


	10. Kapitel 10

Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

Ich wartete noch ein bisschen, bevor ich nach Hause ging. Hilja schlief bereits, weshalb ich mich ebenfalls hinlegte, statt noch, wie ich es gern getan hätte, mit ihr zu reden. Dann musste das Gespräch eben bis morgen warten.

* * *

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen schwiegen wir einander nur an, aber die Stille war nicht so unangenehm wie früher immer.

Dann ging es zum Training, wo heute der Sieger und somit der Teilnehmer für die Abschlussprüfung gewählt wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange und bis auf Hilja, Astrid und ich waren alle eliminiert. Ich versuchte so gut es ging, dem Gronckel aus dem Weg zu gehen, was aber irgendwie nicht gelang. Ich hockte gerade hinter einer Barrikade, als Astrid neben mir auftauchte. Als sie mich bemerkte, funkelte sie mich an.

„Wehe du kommst mir in die Quere! Ich bin die Siegerin!"

Nichts lieber als das.

„Gut … Bitte … Auf jeden Fall ...", stotterte ich, als sie wieder verschwand.

Ich schaute über die Barrikade und sah den Gronckel auf mich zukommen. Ich hatte wohl keine Wahl, denn weder Astrid, noch Hilja waren irgendwo in Reichweite des Drachen. Hilja sah mich vom anderen Ende der Arena an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt, was das bedeuten würde ...", konnte ich von ihren Lippen ablesen.

„Ich hab keine Wahl", flüsterte ich zurück und sie nickte frustriert.

Ich wusste, wie gerne sie eingrätschen würde, aber der Gronckel war mir näher wie ihr. Und Astrid, der ich den Job gerne überlassen hätte, war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Kurzentschlossen rannte ich auf den Grockel zu und steckte die Hand aus. Schnell kratzte ich ihn unterm Kinn und er ließ sich fallen.

In genau diesem Moment kam Astrid mit erhobener Axt angerannt. Als sie mich sah, schlug sie zornig mit ihrer Axt auf den Boden ein.

„Nein! Du zwergenwinziger, abfallfressender Alptraum!"

Bevor sie mich weiter beschimpfen konnte, gebot mein Vater Ruhe.

Diesen Moment nutzte ich für einen Fluchtversuch …

„Also … ich geh dann."

… der von Grobian bemerkt wurde.

„Ähäh, nicht so schnell!"

Ich versuchte, mich herauszureden.

„Ich … Ich … ich muss noch wo hin und äh ..."

Astrid kam auf mich zu und hielt mir drohend ihre Axt unters Kinn.

„Ach was … Wo. Musst du. Denn hin?"

„Astrid! Lass das!", rief Hilja und kam zu mir.

In den Rängen ergriff Vater wieder das Wort.

„Ruhe! Die Stammesälteste hat entschieden!"

Die alte Gothi trat vor, während Grobian er mit seinem Haken auf Astrid und dann mit seiner Hand auf Hilja deutete. Gothi schüttelte beide Male den Kopf. Dann bewegte sich Grobians Hand über meinen Kopf und ich versuchte, mich möglichst klein und unsichtbar zu machen. Ängstlich warf ich einen Blick zu Gothi hoch und sah wie sie nickte.

Um mich herum begannen alle zu jubeln. Grobian drehte sich zu mir um.

„Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft, Hicks! Du darfst den Drachen töten!"

In den Rängen jubelte mein Vater: „Haha! Das ist mein Sohn!"

Ich warf einen zaghaften Blick in Astrids Richtung, den ich sofort bereute. Ihre Blick sagte nur eines: Hau ab oder du bist erledigt.

Dann sah ich Hilja an. Ihr Blick zeigte genau wie ich mich gerade fühlte.

Bevor ich zu ihr hingehen und etwas sagen konnte, wurde ich von Fischbein auf seine Schultern gehoben. Ich beschloss, in das Spiel einzusteigen.

„Oh ja … ich kann's gar nicht erwarten …"

Mein Jubeln war definitiv nur halbherzig, aber so lang es einigermaßen glaubwürdig rüberkam, war mir das egal.

* * *

Schließlich schaffte ich es, mich wieder zu befreien und ich rannte aus der Arena. Während ich auf unser Haus zulief, überkam mich völlige Verzweiflung. Als ich mein Zimmer erreichte, wäre ich fast zusammen gebrochen. Aber mein Plan stand fest.

„Hicks?"

Hilja stand in der Tür und sah mich besorgt an.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich muss verschwinden. Heute Nacht!"

Ihr Blick wechselte von besorgt zu schockiert.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Ich nickte und zuckte die Schultern.

„Welche Wahl hab ich denn? Ich kann den Alptraum nicht töten. Das weißt du so gut wie ich!"

„Nimm mich mit, wenn du gehst. Bitte! Was sollte ich denn ohne dich machen?"

„Meine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten", gab ich mit dem kleinen verbliebenen Rest meines altbekannten Sarkasmus zurück.

Mit Tränen in den Augen kam Hilja zu mir und drückte mich so fest sie konnte.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?", flüsterte sie mir zu, bevor sie wieder losließ.

Ich nickte und fing dann an, ein paar Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

* * *

Einige Zeit später lief ich mit einem Korb auf dem Rücken durch die Bucht und rief nach Ohnezahn.

„Wir müssen weg. Wir packen alles zusammen. Sieht aus als würden wir zwei 'ne kleine Reise antreten. Für immer. Oh Mann ...", murmelte ich. Dann hockte ich mich neben einen Findling und wühlte in dem Korb.

Ich wollte grade wieder ausstehen, als ich über mir auf dem Felsen ein schleifendes Geräusch hörte. Ich schaute auf und sah Astrid dort sitzen und ihre Axt schleifen.

„Waaa … Was? Ööhm … öhm … Was machst du denn hier?"

Astrid stand auf und kam drohend auf mich zu.

„Ich will wissen, was hier los ist! Keiner wird von heute auf morgen so gut wie du! Und schon gar nicht DU! Jetzt sag schon. Trainierst du etwa heimlich?"

Äh .. ja. Aber das konnte ich doch nicht erklären. Oder?

Ich begann zu stottern. Wie immer, wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, jemand war kurz davor, ein Geheimnis herauszufinden.

„Öh … öh … öööhm … Ich? Trainieren? Äh … ich … ähm ..."

Astrid hörte gar nicht zu. Sondern zeigte auf mein Fluggeschirr.

„Und was bitte ist das?"

Na toll. Wie sollte ich mich da jetzt rausreden?

„Ich weiß … Das sieht ziemlich verdächtig aus. Aber das, das ..."

Am anderen Ende der Bucht raschelte es im Gestrüpp. Ohnezahn! Nein, wenn er jetzt hier austauchte, war alles vorbei!

Schnell versuchte ich, Astrid abzulenken.

„Schon gut, schon gut, schon gut! Ähm … Schluss. Schluss mit den Lügen! Ich hab … Ich hab … Anzüge gebastelt! Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Wird Zeit, dass es alle erfahren! Schlepp mich zurück, na los! Nun mach schon!"

Ich nahm Astrids Hand und legte sie auf mein Oberteil. Sie müsste nur zupacken und mich zum Dorf ziehen.

Stattdessen packte sie meinen Arm und bog ihn nach hinten, sodass ein knackendes Geräusch zu hören war. Anschließend warf sie mich zu Boden.

„Auaaa! Warum tust du das?"

„DAS ist für deine Lügen! Und … DAS ..."

Sie ließ den Griff ihrer Axt auf meinen Bauch fallen.

„... ist für alles andere!", beendete sie ihren Satz.

Ohnezahn suchte sich genau diesen Moment, um aufzutauchen. Kein Wunder, er hatte in den letzten Wochen einen extremen Beschützerinstinkt für mich entwickelt.

Astrid stieß mich erneut zu Boden.

„Runter! Lauf! Lauf!", rief sie mir zu und sprang dann mit erhobener Axt vor mich.

Ich grätschte dazwischen, bevor sie einen Fehler machen würde.

„Nein! Nein! Alles okay, alles okay! Sie ist eine Freundin", versuchte ich Ohnezahn zu beruhigen. Dann wandte ich mich an Astrid: „Du erschreckst ihn!"

Das brachte sie ziemlich aus der Fassung.

„ICH erschrecke IHN? Wer. Ist ER?"

„Äh … Astrid – Ohnezahn." Ich wandte mich an meinen Drachen: „Ohnezahn – Astrid."

Astrid drehte sich wortlos um und rannte davon.

„Dädädä … Das war's dann ..."

Ohnezahn wandte sich ebenfalls ab.

„Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey, hey-hey-hey … Wo willst du hin?", rief ich ihm nach, bevor ich hinterher lief.


	11. Kapitel 11

Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 11**

Wir holten Astrid im Wald ein. Ohnezahn packte sie mit seinen Vorderbeinen und dann flogen wir zur Spitze einer Fichte, wo Ohnezahn sie absetzte.

„Hicks! Hol mich sofort hier runter!", rief sie von unten, wo sie an einem Ast baumelte.

„Erst wenn du mir eine Chance gibst, alles zu erklären", versuchte ich sie zu beschwichtigen.

Astrid sträubte sich: „Ich denk gar nicht dran! Ich will nichts davon hören!"

Ich schlug einen Kompromiss vor: „Dann sag ich kein Wort. Ich will dir bloß was zeigen. Bitte Astrid."

Astrid schaute nach unten, als würde sie abwägen, was ungefährlicher wäre: Den Baum hinunterklettern und auf den Rücken eines Drachen zu steigen. Schließlich kletterte sie zögernd hinter mir in den Sattel.

„Und jetzt bring mich da runter!"

Ich wandte mich an meinen Drachen: „Ohnezahn? Runter. Vorsichtig."

Der Drache machte sich bereit zum Flug. Grinsend drehte ich mich zu Astrid um: „Siehst du? Kein Grund zur Panik."

Das hatte ich zu früh gesagt. Ohnezahn schoss in einem Tempo in die Höhe, dass ich froh war, meine Leinen zu haben. Astrid hatte weniger Glück. Mit jedem Flügelschlag rutschte sie auf Ohnezahns Rücken weiter hinunter. Verzweifelt griff sie in meine Richtung und bekam mich schließlich zu packen.

Astrid schlang mir die Arme um die Bauch, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Ohnezahn begann in einem Megatempo durch die Luft zu wirbeln.

Ohnezahn! Was hast du denn? Böser Drache!", schollt ich.

Der Nachtschatten hielt ganz plötzlich an. Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte ich und versuchte, Astrid zu beruhigen: „Der tut nichts. Der will nur spielen!"

Dann stellte ich fest, was Ohnezahn vorhatte.

„Oh nein ..."

Ohnezahn ließ sich im zur Seite fallen und schoss mit uns auf dem Rücken aufs Meer zu.

„Ohnezahn! Was soll das? Sie soll uns doch mögen!"

Meine letzten Worte wurden von einem Schwall Salzwasser ertränkt, als Ohnezahn ins Meer eintauchte. Kurz darauf schossen wir wieder hoch und Ohnezahn ging in einen Schraubflug.

„Und jetzt die Rolle … Schönen Dank auch, du nutzloses Reptil!"

Astrid drückte sich noch näher an mich.

„Na gut! Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir Leid! Nur lass mich von diesem Vieh runter!"

Als hätte Ohnezahn auf diese Worte gewartet, verlangsamte er seinen Flug und flog gemächlich durch die Wolken. Wir durchbrachen die Wolkendecke und über uns erhellten die Nordlichter den Nachthimmel. Schließlich konnten wir Berk in der Ferne sehen, was uns beide zum Staunen brachte.

„Okay … Ich geb's zu: Das ziemlich cool. Das ist … der Wahnsinn … Er ist der Wahnsinn ..."

Astrid streichelte Ohnezahn, der ihr daraufhin ein zahnloses Grinsen zeigte.

„Und was jetzt? Hicks? Du hast morgen Abschlussprüfung! Du weißt: Dazu gehört die Tötung ..." Astrid beendete den Satz im Flüsterton, damit Ohnezahn sie nicht hörte „... eines Drachens."

„Erinner' mich nicht", gab ich zurück.

Ohnezahn brach plötzlich zur Seite aus.

„Ohnezahn? Was ist? Wa-Was ist denn?", fragte ich besorgt. Im nächsten Moment wurde meine Frage schon beantwortet.

Wir befanden uns plötzlich in einem ganzen Schwarm von Drachen, die mit Futter beladen alle in dieselbe Richtung flogen.

„Kopf runter!", wies ich Astrid an und duckte mich ebenfalls, damit wir nicht auffielen. Ein nebenfliegender Zipper schien uns trotzdem zu bemerken, was ich jedoch ignorierte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Astrid, die total angespannt war.

Wies sollte ich ihr antworten? Ich wusste es doch selbst nicht.

„Keine Ahnung." Dann wandte ich mich an meinen Drachen: „Ohnezahn. Du musst uns hier rausholen, mein Freund."

Ohnezahn schüttelte meine Hand ab und flog weiter mit dem Schwarm.

Mir fiel etwas bei den anderen Drachen auf.

„Sieht aus, als würden die ihre Beute nach Hause schleppen."

„Und was sind dann wir?" Astrid klang vor Angst fast hysterisch.

Der Schwarm flog abwärts und wir folgten dem Slalomparcours, der in das Innere eines Vulkans hinein führte. Am oberen Rand des Kraters versteckte sich Ohnezahn hinter einer Säule.

„Was gäbe mein Vater darum, das hier zu sehen ...", bemerkte ich staunend.

Wir hatten tatsächlich das Drachennest gefunden, nach dem die Wikinger seit dreihundert Jahren suchten.

Die anderen Drachen ließen ihre Beute in die Lava hinunterfallen.

„Schön zu wissen, dass unsere ganzen Lebensmittel in einem Loch landen", bemerkte ich sarkastisch.

„Die fressen davon gar nichts!"

Ich wandte den Blick zu einem Gronckel, der als letzter in die Höhle flog. Über dem Krater hielt er an und ließ einen kleinen Fisch hineinfallen. Von unten erklang ein schauderhaftes Brüllen und der Gronckel wimmerte ängstlich, während ein riesiger Schatten in dem Krater erschien.

„Was … ist das?", fragte Astrid, die wie ich total angespannt war.

Im nächsten Moment erhob sich monströser Drache aus dem Lavabecken und fraß den Gronckel bei lebendigem Leib. Um uns herum duckten sich die anderen Drachen aus Angst vor der riesigen Kreatur.

„Komm, mein Kleiner, lass uns verschwinden! Schnell!"

Ohnezahn flog los und alle anderen Drachen folgten. Hinter uns holte der Riesendrache nach Ohnezahn aus, erwischte stattdessen aber einen Zipper und gab sich scheinbar damit zufrieden.

Auf schnellstem Weg flogen wir zur Bucht zurück und landeten.

Astrid hatte bereits eine Theorie entwickelt: „Doch, doch, d-d-das leuchtet total ein! Das ist wie 'n riesiger Bienenstock. Die sind die Arbeiter und er ist ihre Königin! Er kontrolliert sie. Wir müssen zu deinem Vater!"

Astrid machte Anstalten, zum Dorf zu rennen, doch ich hielt sie zurück.

„Nein! Nein! Nein, noch nicht! Die … würden Ohnezahn töten … Nein, Astrid, wir müssen das erst mal gründlich überdenken!"

Astrid schien das nicht nachvollziehen zu können: „Ey Mann, wir haben gerade das Drachennest entdeckt, Hicks. Danach suchen die Wikinger, seit sie die Meere durchkreuzen! Und du willst das für dich behalten? Weil … weil du deinen Schmusedrachen schützen willst? Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja."

Astrids Blick änderte sich schlagartig zu Erstaunen.

„Okay … und was schlägst du vor?"

Keine Ahnung.

„Gib … Gib mir Zeit bis morgen … Ich überleg mir was ..."

Astrid schien zu verstehen.

„Alles klar ..." Sie gab mir einen Knuff auf die Schulter. „Das ist dafür, dass du mich entführt hast!" Dann strich sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange „Und das … für alles andere ..."

Astrid rannte davon und ließ mich und Ohnezahn zurück. Als ich mich zu meinem Drachen umdrehte, schien er mir einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Eh … Wa-wa-was guckst du denn so?"

* * *

Als ich zu Hause ankam, ging ich sofort zu Hiljas Zimmer und klopfte. Meine Schwester war noch wach und sah mich völlig geschockt an, als ich eintrat.

„Ich dachte, du wärst weg?!", brachte sie schließlich mühsam heraus.

„Dachte ich auch, aber die Pläne haben sich etwas geändert." Ich erzählte ihr von Astrid und dem Drachennest.

„Also nur, um das noch mal klarzustellen. Astrid ist jetzt quasi auf unserer Seite und ihr habt rein zufällig das Drachennest gefunden? Und sie weiß nicht, dass ich auch Bescheid weiß?"

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie was ahnt, aber ich hab dich nicht explizit erwähnt."

Das musste sie erst einmal sacken lassen.

Schließlich fragte sie zögernd: „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Ich denke mir einen Plan für morgen aus", gab ich schulterzuckend zurück.

„Ich helf dir!", bot Hilja an.

Ich nickte. „Danke."


	12. Kapitel 12

Ich wünsche ganz viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 12**

Am nächsten Morgen versammelte sich das ganze Volk von Berk auf den Rängen rund um die Arena. Ich stand mit Hilja im Tunnel, der in die Arena führte und besprach noch mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten mit ihr. Oben hielt Vater eine Ansprache, die dumpf zu uns herunterklang:

„Jetzt kann ich mich endlich wieder unters Volk trauen! Hahaha … Hätte mir jemand noch vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass sich Hicks aus einem … äh … Hicks eben, zum Klassenbesten im Drachentraining entwickelt, den hätte ich an einen Mast gefesselt und aufs Meer getrieben, aus Furch, er wäre wahnsinnig! Jawohl! Ihr wisst das! Hahahaha .. Aber: Jetzt steh'n wir hier. Und niemand ist freudiger überrascht … und stolzer … als ich. Heute .. wird mein Sohn zum Wikinger. Heute … wird mein Sohn einer von uns!"

Hilja stellte sich vor mich, legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern und schaute mir fest in die Augen.

„Du schaffst das! Ok? Der Plan kann eigentlich nicht schiefgehen."

Ich nickte. Trotzdem war ich mir mit dieser ganzen Sache einfach nicht sicher.

Hilja blickte an mir vorbei und nickte jemandem zu. Dann hörte ich Astrids Stimme, während sich Hilja ein paar Schritte entfernte.

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem Drachen!"

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meinen Vater.

„Der Drache macht mir am wenigsten Sorgen."

„Was hast du vor?"

Astrid klang tatsächlich besorgt …

„Ich muss dem ein Ende setzen."

Astrid sah mich zweifelnd an, während sich Hilja wieder zu uns gesellte.

„Jedenfalls versuch ich es … Astrid, Hilja … falls irgendwas … schief geht … versprecht mir, dass sie Ohnezahn nicht finden."

„Machen wir …", versprach Astrid. „Nur … versprich du uns, dass nichts schief geht!"

Hilja drückte mich ganz fest.

„Du schaffst das!", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

Ich wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sich Grobian näherte und mich unterbrach, bevor ich anfangen konnte.

„Es wird Zeit, Hicks! Mach ihn platt!"

* * *

Unsicher betrat ich die Arena und bewaffnete mich mit Schild und Dolch. Dann sah ich entschlossen in die Richtung, wo mein Vater saß.

„Ich bin soweit."

Laut knarrend hob sich der Bolzen, dann barst das Tor auf und der Riesenhafte Alptraum schoss heraus, komplett in Flammen gehüllt. Zuerst schien er einen Fluchtversuch zu starten, bemerkte baer schnell, dass das nutzlos war und wandte sich dann mir zu.

„Nun mach schon, Hicks! Greif ihn an!", hörte ich einen der Wikinger rufen.

Nur dass ich das nicht konnte. Als der Alptraum vor mir stand, ließ ich Schild und Messer fallen. Dann versuchte ich, den Drachen zu beruhigen:

„Ja, ist ja gut. Ist alles gut."

Der Alptraum schaute zu meinem Helm. Ich nahm ihn ab und warf ihn zur Seite weg.

„Ich bin keiner von denen!"

Daraufhin hörte ich einige nach Luft schnappen, aber ich ließ mich nicht von meinem Plan abbringen.

„Sofort aufhören."

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Vater aufstand.

„Nein!", widersprach ich. „Ich will, dass ihr das alle seht! Wir haben ein völlig falsches Bild von ihnen! Es besteht kein Grund, sie umzubringen!"

Vater war fest entschlossen, das zu ignorieren.

„Ich hab gesagt: Sofort aufhören!", rief er mit Nachdruck und schlug mit seinem Hammer auf das Gelände. Dadurch aufgeschreckt, griff der Alptraum mich an.

„Hicks, pass auf!", rief mir Astrid zu. Ich riskierte einen Blick in ihre Richtung und sah Hilja neben ihr, die völlig vor Angst erstarrt mit den Händen auf dem Mund dastand.

Als ich weiter rannte, war Astrid plötzlich mit in der Arena und versuchte, den Drachen von mir abzulenken, während Hilja nach wie vor um mich bangte.

„Hier her!", kam Vaters Stimme vom Tunnel her und wir rannten beide auf ihn zu. Während Astrid es in den Tunnel schaffte, war mir plötzlich ein Feuerstrahl des Alptraums im Weg. Kurzentschlossen kehrte ich um und rannte in die andere Richtung, wo mich der Alptraum unter seinen Krallen einfing.

Plötzlich kam ein blauer Blitz von außerhalb der Arena, gefolgt von einer schwarzen Silhouette. Kurz darauf legte sich der Rauch und ich konnte Ohnezahn erkennen, der mir zu Hilfe geeilt war.

„Ein Nachtschatten!", hörte ich Grobian rufen.

Ich rannte auf meinen Drachen zu, genau wie Hilja.

„Ist gut, Ohnezahn! Jetzt verschwinde! Los! Los!", flehte ich den Nachtschatten an, der jedoch nicht auf mich hörte.

„Ohnezahn! Los, hau ab!", rief auch Hilja.

Ohnezahn sprang auf meinen Vater drauf und machte Anstalten, einen Plasmastrahl zu schießen.

„Ohnezahn! Hör auf! Nein! Neeeeein!"

Ohnezahn schluckte seinen Plasmastrahl wieder hinunter und schaute mich schuldbewusst an.

Ich wandte mich an Hilja.

„Steig auf! Bitte!"

Hilja schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Bitte! Ihr müsst verschwinden!"

Widerwillig stieg sie in den Sattel.

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie das funktioniert."

„Du kriegst das schon hin! Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Ohnezahn und Hilja verschwanden in die Luft, während Astrid zu mir kam.

„Glaubst du, dass funktioniert?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hoffe es ..."

In dem Moment packte Vater meine Schulter und zog mich energisch aus der Arena.

„Macht euch auf die Suche nach Hilja!", rief er einigen der herumstehenden Männer noch zu, dann ging er weiter, mit mir im Schlepptau.

* * *

Vater zog mich den ganzen Weg bis zur Großen Halle hinter sich her, drinnen angekommen drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Ich hätt's wissen müssen! Die Zeichen richtig deuten sollen!"

Ich war völlig verzweifelt.

„Vater …!"

Er hörte mir nicht mal zu.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung!"

Ich versuchte vergeblich, ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich weiß, hatten wir, aber das-das war, bevor ich … ach … es ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert!", gab ich meine Erklärung schließlich auf.

„Das heißt, alles im Ring war ein Trick? Eine Lüge?"

„Das war dumm von mir. Ich hätte es dir viel früher sagen sollen. Ich … äh … dachte nur … lass alles an mir aus … sei sauer auf mich … aber bitte! Lass Ohnezahn in Frieden!"

Ich begann, mir die Haare zu raufen.

„Den Drachen? Ist das deine einzige Sorge? Nicht die Menschen, die du fast umgebracht hättest?"

„Er hat mich doch nur beschützt! Er ist nicht gefährlich!", versuchte ich erneut eine Erklärung. Die natürlich ignoriert wurde.

„Sie haben HUNDERTE von uns getötet!"

„Und wir haben tausende von ihnen getötet!", versuchte ich dagegenzusetzen. „Sie verteidigen sich doch nur! Und sie fallen in unser Dorf ein, weil sie müssen … Wenn sie nicht genügend Beute 'ranschaffen, werden sie selbst gefressen. Auf … äh … auf ihrer Insel ist noch etwas anderes, Vater, da … da ist ein Drache, der ..."

Ich merkte erst als Vater mich unterbrach, dass ich zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Auf ihrer Insel? Du kennst also ihr Nest?"

Ich versuchte irgendwie die Situation zu retten.

„Sagte ich Nest?"

„Wie hast du es gefunden?", brüllte Vater mich an.

Ich schrumpfte zusammen.

„Ich? Gar nicht! Ohnezahn hat es gefunden. Nur ..." Ich überlegte, wie ich fortfahren sollte. „Nur ein Drache kann die Insel finden!"

Vater schien ein Gedanke zu kommen. Und ich ahnte, welcher. Schnell versuchte ich ihn umzustimmen.

„Oh … nein, nein, nein … Vater! Nicht! Bitte … Du hast keine Ahnung! Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt! Du … du hast sowas noch nie gesehen! Vater, bitte! Ich schwöre dir, du kannst die Sache nicht gewinnen! Vater, nicht! Bitte hör mir doch nur ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben zu!"

Vater stieß mich daraufhin unsanft zu Boden und sah mit dann bitter an.

„Du hast dich diesen Kreaturen verschrieben. Du bist kein Wikinger. Du bist nicht mein Sohn."

Seine Worte trafen ihr Ziel, mitten in meinem Herz.

Vater verließ die Halle. Dann hörte ich ihn draußen mit jemandem reden. Daraufhin folgte sein Ausruf „Klarmachen zum Auslaufen!"

* * *

Soll ich diesen AU für den Rest des Franchises fortsetzen? Mir persönlich macht der total Spaß, aber der Mangel an Lesern und vor allem Reviews ist ein wenig demotivierend ...


	13. Kapitel 13

JustNiklas: Vielen Dank für die Rückmeldung. Es macht mich einfach unglaublich grlücklich, die Reviews zu lesen, selbst wenn der Inhalt immer wieder fast gleich ist.

Ansonsten: Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 13**

Nach einigen Minuten dämmerte mir, was gerade passiert war. Vater hatte mich enterbt! Dafür, dass ich mich mit einem Drachen angefreundet hatte.

Während diese neue Information noch sackte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hilja stürzte herein, mit Tränen im Gesicht.

„Sie haben Ohnezahn!", rief sie mir zu und sackte weinend neben mir zu Boden.

„Das ist nicht mal das Schlimmste ..." Ich versuchte ihr schonend die Neuigkeiten beizubringen.

„Du bist enterbt?!", rief Hilja mit hysterisch klingender Stimme und sah mich völlig entsetzt an. Ich nickte. Ich konnte es selbst noch immer nicht ganz fassen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter", gab ich ehrlich zu und sah sie an. „Tut mir leid ...", fügte ich leise hinzu.

* * *

Irgendwann, vermutlich nach mehreren Stunden verließen wir gemeinsam die Große Halle und sahen zu, wie alle kampffähigen Männer und Frauen Waffen zum Dock trugen, während Alte und Kinder zurückblieben und den Vorbereitungen zusahen.

Ohnezahn war auf dem vordersten Schiff angekettet und kämpfte vergeblich gegen seine Felsen. Ich sah wie Vater in unsere Richtung schaute, dann sagte er irgendetwas zu meinem Drachen und die Schiffe liefen aus.

Wir standen stundenlang zusammen auf dem obersten Steg, bis auch das letzte Schiff hinterm Horizont verschwunden war. Hilja weinte immer noch und war einfach völlig fertig. Auch ich war total am Ende.

Irgendwann näherte sich jemand vorsichtig von links.

„Ganz schönes Chaos, hm?", fing Astrid an. „Das muss furchtbar für euch sein. Ich meine … Ihr habt beide alles verloren: Euren Vater, euren Stamm, du Hicks deinen besten Freund ..."

Ich fühlte Wut in mir aufkochen.

„Ja schön, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben ..."

Mir kam plötzlich ein Gedanke.

„Wieso hab ich den Drachen, alt ich ihn fand, nicht einfach umgebracht? Wär für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen ..."

Hilja drehte sich völlig geschockt zu mir um, während Astrid sprach.

„Jap. Der Rest von uns hätt's gemacht. Wieso du nicht? Wieso du nicht?"

Jetzt sah mich auch Hilja neugierig an.

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich konnte nicht."

„Das ist keine Antwort."

Ich verlor langsam die Geduld. Was genau wollte sie von mir wissen?

„Wieso ist dir das auf einmal alles so wichtig?"

„Weil ich mir merken will, was du jetzt sagst. Jetzt und hier."

„Ach was weiß denn i ..." Ich unterbrach mich selbst, als mir etwas auffiel. „Ich war zu feige, ich war zu schwach. Ich wollte keinn Drachen töten."

„Du hast gerade „wollte" gesagt!"

Stimmt. Wieso eigentlich?

„Achhh … ist doch egal. Ich wollte nicht!" Plötzlich wusste ich meine Antwort auf diese Frage: „Nach 300 Jahren bin ich der erste Wikinger, der sich weigert, Drachen zu töten."

„Und der erste, der auf einem reitet. Also?" Astrid sah mich aufmunternd an. Ich versuchte irgendwie, meine Gedanken auszudrücken.

„Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen … weil er genauso viel Angst hatte, wie ich. Als ich ihn angesehen habe … da sah ich mich selbst ..."

Ich sah beide Mädchen nacheinander an.

Astrid ergriff wieder das Wort: „Er hat jetzt bestimmt auch wahnsinnig Angst. Was willst du unternehmen?"

Keine Ahnung.

„... Wahrscheinlich irgendwas Dummes ..."

Astrid grinste. „Gut, aber das wäre nichts Neues!"

Plötzlich hatte ich einen Plan.

„Dann irgendwas Verrücktes!"

Ich rannte davon, bereit, meinen Plan umzusetzen.

„DAS wollte ich hören!", hörte ich Astrid sagen, dann liefen beide Mädchen hinter mir her.

* * *

Einige Zeit später stand ich mit Hilja vor den Käfigen in der Arena und wartete auf Astrid.

„Wenn du dich fressen lassen willst, solltest du definitiv 'n Gronckel nehmen!", hörte ich plötzlich Fischbeins Stimme.

Als ich mich umdrehte, stand Taffnuss direkt vor mir: „Klug von dir, sich von der tödlichsten Waffe der Welt helfen zu lassen … das bin ich."

„Öh ...", gab ich nur verwirrt von mir.

Als nächstes kam Rotzbakke: „Ich steh auf deinen Plan!"

Welcher Plan? Den hab ich doch noch gar nicht verraten.

„Ich weiß nicht ...", setzte ich an, als mich Raffnuss unterbrach.

„Du hast so'n Knall! Und das ist cool!"

Bevor sie mir noch näher kommen konnte, schob Astrid sie weg.

„Und? Wie sieht dein Plan aus?

Ich lächelte und drehte mich dann wieder zu Hilja um.

„Okay, öffne den ersten Käfig, aber langsam."

Hilja rannte davon und ich stellte mich vor die Türen, hinter denen sich der Riesenhafte Alptraum befand.

* * *

Als sich das Tor öffnete, ging ich vorsichtig, aber selbstsicher auf den Drachen zu. Er beruhigte sich augenblicklich und begann mir zu folgen.

Langsam führte ich ihn zu Rotzbakke, der wohl irgendetwas tat, wofür Astrid ihn tadelte.

Ich erreichte Rotzbakke und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand.

„Ääähhh … Warte … Was hast du ..."

„Eben noch groß getönt, wie cool der Plan ist. Und jetzt würdest du am liebsten einen Rückzieher machen!", erklang Hiljas lachende Stimme vom Hebel her.

Rotzbakke riss sich zusammen und ließ mich seine Hand dem Drachen auf die Schnauze legen.

Als ich merkte, dass die beiden sich vertrauten, entfernte ich mich einige Schritte und steuerte auf eine herumstehende Kiste zu

„Öh … Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Rotzbakke, merklich angespannt.

„Du brauchst etwas, woran du dich festhalten kannst", erklärte ich und hob einige Seile aus der Kiste.

Hilja hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch die anderen Käfige geöffnet, sodass Drachen und zukünftige Reiter sich kennenlernen konnten.

* * *

Nun standen wir gemeinsam vor dem letzten Tor.

„Was meinst du, ist das drin?", fragte Hilja neugierig.

„Definitiv ein Drache. Sollen wir aufmachen?"

Diese Frage war unnötig, denn Hilja lief schon zu dem Hebel, der neben dem Tor angebracht war.

„Willst du es selber versuchen?", fragte ich sie und Hilja nickte.

Sie stellte sich vor das Tor, ähnlich wie ich das einige Minuten zuvor bei dem Alptraum getan hatte.

Das Tor öffnete sich langsam und Hilja spähte hinein.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte sie leise und machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Drachen, der sich völlig verängstigt in die hinterste Ecke drückte.

„Was ist das für ein Drache?", fragte ich.

So einen hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Er war lila und blau und sah aus wie eine Kreuzung aus Zipper und Nadder.

Ich winkte Fischbein herbei, um bei der Identifizierung zu helfen.

„Ganz klar. Das ist ein Krallenkrabbler", gab er nach nur wenigen Sekunden bekannt. „Sie sind sehr friedliebend. Das erklärt, warum er nicht im Training eingesetzt wurde."

„Sie", erklang es aus dem Stall.

„Was?", fragten Fischbein und ich gleichzeitig.

„Sie", wiederholte Hilja. „Der Drache ist ein Weibchen. Und scheint noch dazu ziemlich jung zu sein."

Ich nickte verstehend. „Kannst du sie reiten?"

Hilja lächelte. „Klar doch. Mit dir als Bruder, kein Problem."

Ich grinste zurück und sah den anderen zu, wie sie ihren Drachen näherkamen.

* * *

Das ist unglaublich! Wir sind schon beim drittletzten Kapitel!


	14. Kapitel 14

Ich wünsche ganz viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 14**

Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir losfliegen konnten. Ich saß mit Astrid auf dem Nadder, Hilja auf dem Krallenkrabbler, Fischbein auf dem Gronckel, Rotzbakke auf dem Alptraum und Raffnuss und Taffnuss jeweils auf einem Hals des Zippers.

Der Flug zur Insel nahm ein paar Stunden in Anspruch. Als wir dort ankamen, sahen wir das Ungetüm auf dem Strand stehen und weit und breit kein Mensch außer Vater und Grobian. Der Drache setzte an Feuer zu speien, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig sorgte der Zipper von Raff und Taff für eine Explosion und verhinderte damit das Schlimmste.

„Jaaa!", jubelte ich. Dann begann ich, den anderen Anweisungen zu geben: „Raff, Taff, passt nach hinten auf! Schneller, Fischbein!"

Vater sah total verdattert aus.

„Cool, oder? Wir reiten auf Drachen! Wir reiten auf Drachen, alle!", rief Taffnuss den Wikingern zu, die nach und nach von der anderen Seite des Strandes herankamen.

„Und hoch! Steigflug!"

Die anderen folgten meinen Befehlen. Wir kreisten in der Luft, außerhalb der Reichweite des Riesendrachen.

„Fischbein, die Fakten!"

Er nickte: „Alles klar. Schädel und Schwanz fett gepanzert. Zum Schlagen und Klatschen. Beides meiden! Kleine Augen, große Nasenlöcher! Setzt auf Gehör und Geruchssinn."

Ich überlegte mir blitzschnell einen Plan: „Alles klar! Bakke, Fisch: Bleibt im toten Winkel und macht Lärm! Verwirrt ihn! Raff, Taff, checkt ab, wie viel Schuss er maximal hat, macht ihn wild!"

Die Zwillinge nickten und flogen davon. Ich hörte Raffnuss noch rufen: „Das ist meine Spezialität!" Dann fingen die beiden wieder an zu zanken.

„Macht, was ich euch gesagt habe! Ich bin so schnell wie möglich zurück!"

„Keine Panik, wir haben alles im Griff." Nach diesen Worten drehten auch Rotzbakke und Fischbein ab.

„Äh, Hicks. Was ist mit mir?", fragte mich Hilja.

„Du kommst mit und wirfst ein Auge auf mich!"

Hilja nickte und flog hinter Astrid und mir her in Richtung der brennenden Schiffe. Dort entdeckte ich Ohnezahn inmitten der Flammen und machte mich bereit zum Absprung.

Ich landete sicher vor Ohnezahn und schaute zu Astrid rauf.

„Los, hilf du den anderen!", rief ich ihr zu. Sie salutierte daraufhin und entfernte sich.

Ich schnappte mir einen zerbrochenen Speer, der auf dem Deck lag und versuchte damit Ohnezahns Ketten zu lösen.

„Okay, halt durch, halt durch!", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen

Hilja kreiste über dem Schiff.

„Hicks pass auf!", kam plötzlich eine Warnung meiner Schwester.

Ich sah auf und konnte gerade aus dem Weg springen, als der Mast dort aufs Deck aufschlug, wo ich Sekunden vorher noch gestanden hatte.

Als die Gefahr vorüber war, machte ich mich erneut an die Arbeit. Allerdings kam ich nicht besonders weit, weil plötzlich ein Fuß des riesigen Drachens das Schiff zertrümmerte und alles darauf versenkte.

„HICKS!", hörte ich Hilja noch rufen, dann schlugen die Wellen über mir zusammen.

* * *

Ohnezahn versank auf den Grund und ich tauchte hinterher, um ihn zu retten.

Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz und als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich auf einem der Felsen am Ufer. Hilja saß besorgt neben mir, während Vater zum Wasser zurückhechtete.

Ich hustete. „Vater?"

Keine Antwort. Stattdessen sprang er ins Meer.

„Alles gut bei dir?", hörte ich Hilja neben mir.

Ich nickte: „Ja"

Hilja gab mir eine feste Umarmung und sah mich dann an.

„Mach das nicht wieder, ok? Du hast mich mega erschreckt."

Ich grinste schräg. „Ich versuchs."

Weiter kamen wir nicht, weil Ohnezahn aus dem Meer aufstieg, mit Vater in den Krallen. Mein Drache kam zu mir und nickte mir zu, während Hilja wieder auf den Rücken ihres Drachen sprang.

„Alles klar, mein Freund!" Ich sprang auf und schwang mich in den Sattel.

Plötzlich griff Vaters nach nach meiner.

„Hicks! Ich … Es tut mir leid. Das w … was gewesen ist."

Ich sah auf und nickte.

„Ja, mir auch."

Vater wirkte besorgt, als er weitersprach.

„Du musst da nicht hochfliegen."

Ich grinste: „Du weißt doch: Wir sind Wikinger … Das gehört zum Berufsrisiko."

Hilja lachte.

„Ich bin stolz, einen Sohn wie dich zu haben!", erklärte Vater vollkommen ernst.

Ich nickte dankbar: „Danke, Vater."

Dann schoss ich mit Ohnezahn in die Höhe, während Vater kurz mit Hilja sprach.

Ohnezahn und ich flogen einige Zeit, um entgültig zu trocknen, dann schlossen wir uns wieder den anderen an.

Hilja kam mit ihrem Krallenkrabbler zu uns und deutete auf etwas.

Von Weitem erkannte ich, wie das Ungetüm beim Einatmen Astrid immer näher zu sich zog. Ohnezahn flog schneller und schoss den Drachen dann mit einem blauen Blitz ab.

Die Wucht lenkte den großen Drachen ab, brachte aber auch Astrids Nadder aus dem Gleichgewicht, woraufhin sie von seinem Rücken rutschte und abstürzte.

Schnell machten wir kehrt und Ohnezahn fing Astrid aus ihrem Fall ab.

„Hast du sie?", fragte ich besorgt. Ohnezahn schaute kurz nach, als wäre sich nicht sicher und ließ dann ein nach „Ja" klingendes Brummen hören.

Wir setzten Astrid auf einem der herumliegenden Findlinge ab.

„Hau rein!", rief sie mir hinterher, dann lief sie zu den anderen, die mittlerweile ebenfalls gelandet waren.

Jetzt waren nur noch Hilja und ich in der Luft.

* * *

Im Vorbeiflug fiel mir etwas an dem Drachen auf. Ich drehte mich zu Hilja um, die nicht weit hinter mir flog.

„Das Vieh hat Flügel", rief ich ihr zu. Sie nickte, dann fuhr ich fort: „Na schön … Mal seh'n, ob die auch zu was gut sind."

Hilja hatte uns mittlerweile eingeholt.

„Du musst mir nicht helfen. Wenn du landest, bist du sicherer."

Hilja schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Ich lass dich nicht alleine."

Mir war klar, dass ich sie von ihrem Plan nicht abbringen konnte.

Ohnezahn wurde wieder schneller und schoss mit voller Wucht mehrere Feuerbälle auf den riesigen Drachen, welcher zur Seite kippte.

Ich schoss mit Ohnezahn an ihm vorbei.

„Meinst du, das hat gereicht?"

Musste es wohl. Die riesigen Flügel des Drachen öffneten sich und er erhob sich in die Luft.

„Also fliegen kann er", war mein einziger Kommentar dazu.

Schnell rief ich Hilja zu: „Halt dich fern. Mit dem Tempo kann ein Krallenkrabbler nicht mithalten!"

Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, brachte ihren Drachen aber trotzdem zum landen.

Mit dem Riesenvieh dicht auf den Fersen flogen wir an den umstehenden Wikingern vorbei, welche jubelten.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben.

„Alles klar. Wird Zeit, dass wir verschwinden. Auf geht's, mein Freund!"

Wir jetzt fast steil nach oben auf die Wolkendecke zu, hinter uns der Riesendrache.

Innerhalb der Wolken versteckten wir uns einige Sekunden, dann schoss Ohnezahn aus der Deckung heraus immer wieder Feuerbälle auf das Monster.

Plötzlich drehte der Riese sich wie wild im Kreis und spie eine riesige Feuerwand in alle Richtungen.

„Pass auf!", versuchte ich Ohnezahn zu warnen.

Zu spät, die lederne Schwanzflosse ging in Flammen auf. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Okay … jetzt wird's knapp … Mal seh'n, ob das hinhaut."

Wir schossen knapp vor dem Maul des Drachen vorbei, der zuschnappte und uns um Zentimeter verfehlte.

„Komm schon … Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?", rief ich dem Drachen übermütig zu. Dieser nahm die Verfolgung auf, während Ohnezahn nach unten aus den Wolken herausflog.

Ich konnte Ohnezahns Anspannung spüren.

„Mach bloß nicht schlapp, Kleiner … alles gut, wir schaffen das!", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

Ich riskierte einen Blick nach hinten. Das Maul des Drachen hinter uns füllte sich mit Gas. Genau darauf hatte ich gewartet.

Auf mein Signal hin drehte sich Ohnezahn auf den Rücken und schoss dem Drachen einen Plasmastrahl genau ins Maul.

Als der Riese von innen in Flammen aufging, brach Ohnezahn zur Seite aus und ging in einen verzweifelten Steigflug.

Unter uns schlug der Drache in einer gewaltigen Explosion auf dem Boden auf, während wir uns immer noch nach oben kämpften.

Ich schaute nach unten und sah, wie sich die letzten Reste künstlichen Schwanzflosse lösten und in das Inferno fielen.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, sah ich den keulenförmigen Schwanz des Drachen genau vor mir. Entsetzt schrie ich auf, dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Echt krass. Am Mittwoch kommt schon das letzte Kapitel hoch. Also, wie sieht's aus? Soll ich die Geschichte mit dem Rest vom Franchise fortsetzen? Oder reicht das so, wie es jetzt ist?

Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall einen schönen zweiten Advent und einen guten Start in die neue Woche.


	15. Kapitel 15

JustNiklas: Vielen Dank für deine Rückmeldung. Du hast vollkommen recht, es ist meine Geschichte. Aber was bringt es, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, wenn die Leser fehlen?

Und nun zum letzten Mal in dieser Geschichte: Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 15**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, schaute ich genau in Ohnezahns Gesicht, der überglücklich mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Hey", hörte ich eine Stimme neben mir.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Hilja auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett sitzen. Sie strahlte. Und doch verrieten die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen, dass doch nicht alles gut war.

„Schön, dass du dich entschieden hast, zurückzukommen." Hilja liefen einige Tränen die Wangen herunter.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Jetzt brach sie richtig in Tränen aus.

„Ich d-dachte, ich hät-hätte dich verlo-loren", brachte sie unter heftigem Schluchzen hervor und fiel mir um den Hals.

Ohnezahn wurde langsam ungeduldig und sprang stürmisch auf mein Bett. Mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich gerade hin. Erst jetzt fiel mir die Umgebung richtig auf.

„Ääähhh ….", stotterte ich verwirrt. „Ich … bin bei mir zu Hause? Äääähhh … Du bist bei mir zu Hause? Weiß Vater, dass du hier bist?"

Fragend sah ich Hilja an. Die lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch.

„Ja, weiß er. Am besten erzähl ich dir, was passiert ist."

* * *

 _Nachdem sich das Feuer der Explosion gelegt hatte, breitete sich überall dichter Rauch aus._

 _Vater und ich liefen deinen Namen rufend überall herum._

„ _Hicks?! Wo bist du, Hicks? Sohn!"_

 _Vater war total besorgt, genau wie ich und alle anderen auch._

 _Nach einiger Zeit sahen wir Ohnezahn einige Meter entfernt bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen._

„ _Mein Junge!", rief Vater und rannte stolpernd zu Ohnezahn, ich natürlich hinterher._

 _Als wir Ohnezahn erreichten, sah ich das der Sattel und die künstliche Schwanzflosse nur noch aus Fetzen bestanden. Von dir war weit und breit nichts zu sehen._

 _Vater fiel erschüttert vor Ohnezahn auf die Knie. Und ich brach weinend zusammen._

„ _Ach mein Junge … Was hab ich angerichtet …?", brachte Vater mühsam hervor._

 _Ohnezahn öffnete müde die Augen und sah uns völlig fertig an._

 _Ich schrie verzweifelt auf: „Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen!" Dann weinte ich hemmungslos weiter._

 _Vater legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und redete mit zitternder Stimme mit Ohnezahn:_

„ _Es … Es tu … es tut mir so schrecklich Leid ..."_

 _Ich hörte ein Rascheln und sah neugierig hin. Ohnezahn öffnete seine Flügel und darin …_

„ _Hicks!" Vater jubelte förmlich, als er dich sah._

 _Ich schlug mir erneut die Hände auf den Mund._

 _Vater nahm dich vorsichtig in seine Arme, legte den Helm ab und lauschte auf einen Herzschlag._

„ _Er lebt! Du hast meinen Jungen gerettet!", rief er erleichtert aus._

 _Ich begann wieder zu weinen, diesmal allerdings aus Erleichterung._

 _Hinter uns begannen die anderen zu jubeln._

„ _Danke .. dass du ihn mir zurückgebracht hast." Vater war überglücklich._

 _Grobian kam zu uns._

„ _Zumindest … Naja … das Meiste von ihm ..."_

 _Vater und ich schauten ihn daraufhin verständnislos an._

* * *

„Dann wurden alle Vorbereitungen für die Heimkehr getroffen", beendete Hilja die Geschichte.

Ohnezahn begann wieder, aufgeregt durch's ganze Haus zu springen und kletterte sogar auf die Dachbalken.

Ich versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen: „O … Okay … Okay! Ohnez … nein, nein, Ohnezahn … Ohnezahn! Ah, oh … bitte nicht ..."

Er hörte nicht auf mich.

„Ohnezahn. Hör auf!", rief Hilja streng und sofort kam Ohnezahn wieder herunter und setzte sich neben mein Bett, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Wie hast du …?", setzte ich an.

„... ihn beruhigt?" Hilja lächelte. „Wir haben genug Zeit miteinander verbracht, und jetzt hört er eben auf meine Befehle. Aber keine Sorge, er gehört immer noch ganz dir", setzte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Wie lang war ich …?"

„Keine Ahnung. Eine oder zwei Wochen vielleicht. Ich hab mein Zeitgefühl völlig verloren."

Ich machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Vorsicht!", warnte Hilja.

Ich sah sie verwirrt an und sie begann die Decke wegzuziehen.

Als ich sah, was sie meinte, war ich geschockt.

Anstelle meines linken Fußes war eine Prothese.

„Deswegen ...", brachte ich tonlos heraus.

Hilja nickte, stand auf und kam ums Bett herum zu mir.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", bot sie an.

Ich nickte und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.

Mich schwer auf Hilja stützend versuchte ich aufzustehen.

„Alles klar?"

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte mich ganz darauf, nicht umzufallen, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Ohnezahn war mittlerweile ebenfalls dazugekommen und schnupperte an der Prothese. Dann sah er traurig auf.

Hilja streichelte seine Nase. „Ist schon ok", sagte sie und lächelte.

Ich versuchte unterdessen einen Schritt, den ich sofort bereute, als ich nach vorne kippte. Glücklicherweise fing Ohnezahn mich auf.

„Okay, danke, mein Kleiner."

Ich stützte mich links auf meinen Drachen und rechts auf meine Schwester und schaffte es so tatsächlich bis zur Tür.

„Erschreck dich nicht."

Ich ignorierte Hiljas Warnung und öffnete die Tür. Nur um sie gleich wieder zuzuschlagen.

„Drachenangriff?", fragte ich zögernd.

Hilja find an zu lachen. „Sag ich doch!", gluckste sie und lachte weiter.

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Drachen um.

„Ohnezahn?! Du bleibst da!"

Dann öffnete ich die Tür erneut.

Es war kein Drachenangriff. Der Drache, den ich gesehen hatte, war Rotzbakkes Riesenhafter Alptraum.

„Haut rein Leute, auf geht's!", rief er und flog gefolgt von Fischbein, Raffnuss und Taffnuss auf ihren Drachen vorbei.

Mit Hilja neben mir trat ich aus der Tür und blieb erstaunt stehen. Das ganze Dorf hatte sich verändert. Die größte Veränderung waren die Drachen überall. Sie saßen auf den Dächern, halfen Wikingern bei der täglichen Arbeit oder spielten mit den Kindern.

„Was!? Ich wusste es … Ich bin tot!"

Neben uns tauchte ein bekannter Krallenkrabbler auf und stieß mich übermütig an.

„Vorsichtig, Wildfeuer! Er muss das Gleichgewicht erst wiederfinden", erklärte Hilja ihrem Drachen.

Vater kam die Stufen vor dem Haus rauf. Er hatte meinen Kommentar gehört.

„Nö. Aber du warst knapp davor. Und? Was sagst du?"

Jetzt kamen auch die anderen im Dorf zu uns.

„Da ist Hicks!", hörte ich ein paar rufen.

Vater legte mir stützend eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte mich vorsichtig die Stufen hinunter, während Hilja mit Wildfeuer hinterher kam.

Das ganze Dorf schien sich meinetwegen zu versammeln.

Vater drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um: „Was uns gefehlt hat, war ein bisschen mehr … sowas."

Erstaunt sah ich an mir herab.

„Damit meinst du alles an mir."

Vater antwortete mit einem Nicken.

Grobian kam von der Seite zu mir.

„Najaaa … Fast alles. Der Klapperatismus ist von mir! Mit 'ner kleinen Prise Hicks mit bei. Meinst du, der funktioniert?"

Ich grinste und hob die Prothese.

„Ich werd noch 'n bisschen dran feilen", kommentierte ich.

Plötzlich bekam ich einen Stoß in die Schulter.

„Auuu!" Ich drehte mich um.

Astrid kommentierte den Knuff: „Das ist dafür, dass du mich erschreckt hast!"

„Wa-wa-was ...", stotterte ich. „Soll das jetzt immer so weiter gehen? Daran ..."

Weiter kam ich nicht, weil Astrid mir einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte.

„... könnt ich mich gewöhnen!", beendete ich meinen Satz, während Astrid mich angrinste.

Grobian überreichte mir lächelnd eine neue Flugausrüstung.

„Willkommen zu Hause!"

Genau in diesem Moment entschied Ohnezahn, dass er lange genug gewartet hat. Als er durch die Tür sprang und anschließend bei den umstehenden Wikingern auf den Schultern landete, hörte ich einen „Nachtschatten! In Deckung!" rufen.

Ohnezahn grinste mich auf seine Weise an und ich strahlte zurück.

Schnell machte ich uns beide flugbereit, dann schwangen sich auch Hilja und Astrid in den Sattel.

„Können wir?", fragte ich Ohnezahn.

Er nickte und schien mich dabei zu fragen: „Worauf wartest du eigentlich noch?"

„Pass auf dich auf!"; rief mir Hilja von ihrem Drachen aus zu, dann schossen wir in die Luft und jagten über die Insel, während sich uns nach und nach die anderen Teens anschlossen.

„ **Das ist Berk. Wir haben neun Monate im Jahr Schnee und drei Monate Hagel. Was hier wächst, ist zäh und hat keinen Geschmack. Das gilt vor allem für die Leute hier. Der einzige Lichtblick sind die Haustiere. Andere haben Ponys oder Papageien. Wir haben: Drachen!"**

* * *

Ok. Wow. Krass, dass die 7 Wochen schon um sind.

Ich habe beschlossen, die Geschichte auf jeden Fall fortzusetzen. Allerdings wird es zwischen den einzelnen Uploads vermutlich auf mal ein bis zwei Wochen dauern, da ich nirgendwo bereits existierende Transscripts der Episoden oder Kurzfolgen gefunden habe und sie deshalb selbst schreiben muss.


End file.
